A Winter Love Story
by gamersweetheart
Summary: They saved the world, a few times now, and are finally going to get their chance at love but will it be that easy? Filled with fluff, humor and a bit of drama. STORY ON AO3 Gamersweetheart
1. Snowfall

**IchiHime Winter 2017/2018**

 **AN:** _I'm going to try and make these connect into one story. Let me know what you think, there don't seem to be many Ichihime fans out there any more (sad face)._ Thank you for reading this for me daianapotter and hallowdark94 for all your help. Your review really made this chapter better.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, Ichigo, Orihime, or the cover photo. I also didn't come up with the prompt list.

 **Prompt List:**

 **Dec. 4-10 is Snowfall**

 **Dec. 11-17 Games/Sports**

 **Dec. 18-24 Shopping Together**

 **Dec. 25-31 Family Holidays**

 **Jan. 1-7 Hot Chocolate**

 **Jan. 8-14 Starry Night**

 **Jan. 15-21 Warm Clothes**

 **Jan. 22-28 Snowman**

 **Jan to Feb. 29-4 Fireworks**

 **Feb. 5-11 Ice Rink**

 **Feb. 12-18 Valentine's Day**

 **Feb. 19-25 Free Choice**

 **Chapter One**

 **Snowfall**

* * *

Life in Karakura town was finally as it should be. I only did hollows if they needed me, which happened to be every night. School was boring but thanks to Inoue I was getting good grades. That was the real change in my life.

Once we were back to living life as average teenagers she started to give me space outside of school and I missed her. That's how we became "study buddies" as she called us or "study dates" as my annoying ass old man called them.

Within a few months, we'd spend three nights a week together and do things on the weekends with our friends. The more time we spent together the more I wanted to see her…. I wasn't sure why.

Oh well, tonight was one of the nights she worked, and I was with my family…

It was another normal night at the Kurosaki house. We were eating dinner, dad was being annoying, Yuzu was fussing over everyone and Karin... well she was just Karin. That all changed with one question.

"I just don't get it, why haven't you asked Orihime-san out? Don't you like her?" Yuzu's big eyes looked at me. Before I could answer Karen did for me.

"He knows he isn't good enough for someone like her."

"Karin!" My _nice_ little sister yelled out

"Son, she's not going out wait around forever." Dad so thoughtfully added.

"I'm not askin' her to. Can we please drop it?" I asked irritated. They weren't even letting me talk while they were questioning my love life or lack thereof.

"We're just trying to help, Son," Isshin said trying to calm me down.

"I know but stop okay? It's not going to happen." I said, letting a little sadness leak in my voice. I looked at my plate. It was still mostly covered in food, but it didn't look as good as it did a few minutes ago.

I had lost my appetite. I took my dishes to the sink before calling out that I was heading out. I only stopped when I felt a pull on my arm. I turned to see Yuzu looking at me.

 _Damn, I hate when she's upset._

"Please don't go, we didn't mean to upset you." She pleaded. I couldn't blame her. Ever since Mom died no one liked to leave the house mad in fear of them not coming back.

I gave her a small smile. "I'm just going for a walk, I'll dress warm okay?" I wanted to lessen whatever worries she held but I really needed to get out of here.

"Okay, onii-san. Be safe"

I could feel her eyes on me as I left. I just wish they understood. Inoue was one of the top students in our class, she was full of joy. Hell, she would forgive you for anything and would help someone who hated her just because she could. She was as pure as they came, she was the full package. The girl any guy would kill to be with. Me on the other hand, I have a monster inside me waiting to get out. She needed someone who could match that, not some guy who has to jump into danger at any moment and put her in danger, again. Talking about something I knew was never going to happen hurt.

* * *

I started walking down the streets, keeping my eyes down so no one would bother me. The last thing I needed was pointless small talk.

I made my way over to the park figuring no one would be there this late. Plus, it was about to snow. Only a few people would be outside if they didn't have to.

As I finally got to the park I saw someone on the swings, just sitting there looking at the sky. When I got closer I saw her auburn hair fly in the wind.

 _Why is she out here?_ I couldn't help but wonder. I wanted to find out, so I went over to her and sat in the swing next to her.

"Kurosaki-kun, what are you doing out here?" My favorite healer quietly asked.

"Hey Inoue, I just needed some space." I guess that wasn't the right thing to say because she started apologizing to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, don't stay on my account! I didn't mean to bother you." She was standing now, waving her arms at me.

 _Silly woman, she didn't even come up to me, I came up to her and she's still worried about bothering me?_

Without thinking I grabbed her hands to stop them from waving around.

"Inoue, I came to you so stop apologizing. You did nothing wrong?" I dropped her hands before sitting back down.

We sat for a few minutes looking at the darkening sky with little movements from the swings as the only sound. She was a lot like Yuzu. Both putting others before themselves.

"You know your family loves you right?" Her calm voice questioned out of the blue.

"Yeah… Why?" I was a little wary of why she'd ask that.

She giggled, _why is she giggling at me?_

"Every time you need 'space' it's because your family is giving you a hard time." Clearly, she knows me way too well. She was also laughing at me but since it's Inoue I'd let it go.

"Yeah, they mean well I know but sometimes I just wish I could be alone." I sighed.

"Don't wish that, not ever. I would do anything to have one night with a family to come home to after school or work. To wake up and eat breakfast with someone." She whispered.

"Shit, Inoue, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean anything by it Kurosaki-kun." She stood up and started walking towards the field. I could tell she was upset since her head stayed down. I got up to go after her. When she didn't stop I turned her around by grabbing her hand.

When she turned to look at me I was once again surprised by her beauty. The light from the moon and stars made her appear as if she was glowing, her face almost was.

Orihime's face went bright red as she looked down at our hands.

 _Oh shit, I'm still holding her hand._

I let go and watched Orihime's hand slowly fall to her side. I could feel my face turn pink when her eyes met mine. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was wild in the wind, her light blue coat and white gloves kept her warm, but her nose was red, a clear sign she was still cold.

 _Shit, stop noticing her beauty._ Trying to focus on what was going on and not how amazingly gorgeous she was I tried to help warm her up a bit.

"Here Inoue," I said as I wrapped my scarf around her. Without thinking I leaned forward to pull her hair out of it. We were close if I leaned down just a bit my lips would touch hers. I kept looking between her lips and eyes, hoping she'd give me a sign she wants me to kiss her.

Then it happened, she looked at my lips. That was the sign I was waiting for!

We both moved in for our first kiss. After all this time, I'd finally know what it feels like to have her lips on mine. However, tonight would not be that night. The only thing that touched was our foreheads and nose.

"Shit," I whispered, as she moaned out in pain.

"I'm so sorry Kurosaki-kun, are you okay? I have a hard head" she laughed while hitting her head with her hand to prove her point. I was about to answer when a small snowflake landed on her nose.

"Oh" she spoke, her eyes bright. I watched her look up and smiled. I love that smile. I realized my lips were starting to lift as I gave a small smile back.

"Look! It's snowing Kurosaki-kun!" She giggled before she spun around with her arms out wide. I chuckled as I watched her beam with joy, the first snowfall of the year and I got to watch the person who would enjoy it the most. It always amazed me how much joy she found in the little things life had to offer. Thankfully the snow was enough to pull us out of the awkward situation that almost kiss put us. I had to hope she wouldn't remember it.

 _I can't believe I almost kissed her! How stupid could I be? It was a sign we weren't supposed to kiss. Clear as day._ I thought bitterly to myself.

I shoved my hands back in my pockets, with more force than needed. I felt like I'd be slapped in the face. My family on me about telling her his true feelings, then being so close to this once in a lifetime opportunity to have it all come crashing down.

"Come on Inoue, it's getting late. I'll walk you home."

She came back over to me, still smiling. "Are you sure? You don't have to walk me home. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." The determined look on her face only made her look cute. I wasn't sure how the walk would go but I had to make sure she was home safe before I went home to go over the almost kiss for the rest of the night.

"I know you can Inoue, but I want to." Was my easy answer and it was the truth. I did want to walk her home.

The walk home was quite one, not awkward though. We were both thinking about the same thing without knowing it.

 _We almost kissed_


	2. Sports

**Games/Sports**

Newly edited by the lovely Lunaerfaerie2010 and hallowdark94

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Just in case anyone thought I bought Bleach since the first chapter I'm sad to say I didn't. If I_ did there would be a whole spin off following Ichigo and Orihime haha. **RATING WENT UP DUE TO LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLE LIME/LEMON LATER IN THE STORY. I will mark everything since it started out as T.**

 _ **AN:**_ _Thank you so much nibashmangang, Guest, and JK Robertson for taking the time to review the last chapter. This chapter is for you three!_ I finally snapped out of my thoughts when I realized we were walking up the stairs to her apartment.

 _What do I say? Shit, do I apologize?_

Once they reached the top of the stairs Orihime slipped, without thinking I grabbed her around the stomach to keep her from falling. I pulled her up, so she was flushed to my body and in a tight embrace. I tried to ignore how amazing it felt having her in my arms.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. I don't know what happened." She had a fake laugh, her breathing was faster than normal, and her face was a light pink. I didn't let go right away. I wanted to make sure she was okay and, I really wanted to hold her.

"It's okay Inoue. Good thing we're here. It's getting slick out." I told her as I slowly let her out of my arms. I followed her up to her door, watched her put her key in the lock and listened to the click of the door unlocking.

 _I wish I could give her a kiss now._

"It was nice seeing you tonight. I hope space helped you but please remember, they love you and I know you love them." She looked at me in the eyes. Her eyes held so much emotion. I still couldn't believe I said something so stupid in front of her.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Inoue." I rubbed the back of my neck, not sure how to say goodnight now. It seemed she felt the same since she wasn't moving either. I was about to tell her goodnight when she shocked the hell out of me. She moved forward and threw her arms around my middle. Her head was on my chest with a stronghold.

 **Hug her you dumbass.**

For once my hollow was right. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her just as tight as she held me. I lowered my head, so my check was laying on her head. I smelled her hair. She smelled amazing, I didn't even think about what I did next. I gave her a quick kiss to the top of the head while whispering "Goodnight Inoue."

As we slowly pulled back she gave me _my_ smile. "Goodnight Kurosaki-kun."

She went inside and gave me one last smile before she shut the door. I put my hands in my pockets as I turned to make my way home. I didn't notice the smile on my face until my dad stopped his attack to mention it.

"Well well well… Where have you been son?" He smirked at me.

With one punch I headed up to my room. Tomorrow was Monday and I hoped I could get to Inoue before anyone else to walk her home and maybe get another hug.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up earlier than normal. I wanted to meet up with her as Inoue arrived at school. I know between all her friends someone typically walks her home to keep her safe, but I needed to do it today. I was having a hard time keeping my hope at a minimal level. The last thing I wanted to do was read too much into last night and make a fool of myself or worse, make Inoue uncomfortable.

Once I arrived at school I looked around for Inoue, she was easy to spot with her long auburn hair flowing lose. I headed towards her when I noticed her talking to Satoda of all people.

 _What the hell._ Walking closer, I so I could hear them talking.

"Of course, Satoda-kun! I'll ask Chad today about the soccer club. I heard you were looking for more people before the big game. How many people do you need?" She questioned him.

He nervously looked at her before he stepped a bit closer to her. I sped up at that point. I wasn't about to let him hit on my Inoue. I came up right by her, our arms touching. I had to fight off my blush, this wasn't the time.

"You need more people for the big game?" I asked.

"Ye-yeah."

"I'll play." I offered. Keeping his focus on me and off her.

"Oh, that's nice of you Kurosaki-kun! Do you think Chad would play as well?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to him. Count us in." I tried to end this, so I could talk to Inoue about walking home.

"Well now that we know the game will happen do you think you'll be able to come watch, Orihime-chan?"

 _Orihime-chan? What the Hell…_

"Of course, I'll be there to cheer you, Chad, and Kurosaki-kun on!" She responded.

Satoda opened his mouth to speak but I broke in to keep them apart.

"Come on Inoue, we don't wanna be late."

"Oh, okay. Bye Satoda-kun." She waved at him before walking with me to class.

"That was really nice of you to help out Kurosaki-kun. I've never seen you play before besides practice. I can't wait!" She pumped her fist in the air to show her excitement.

I smirked. "I'm glad you're excited. I'll have to make sure we win for you." I didn't even register what I said before she commented on it.

"For me?" Her face was flushed, I'm sure mine matched. Luckily Uryu came up to us.

"Are you going to stand there or let Inoue-san into class?" Uryu pushed up his glasses.

"Oi, we're going." I returned as Orihime giggled at us.

I watched her walk in and take her seat while she talked to the girls. She looked so happy, but even now, surrounded by friends she still didn't have _my_ smile. For some reason that made me smile. Uryu cleared his throat, making me turn towards him to find him and Chad looking at me. Ignoring them I got ready for the start of class.

"Ichigo, I have a tournament coming up and wanted to stay late to practice, any chance you can walk Orihime to work?"

"Yeah sure Tatsuki" I'd never been happier to hear from her. It was the in I needed to spend more time with her. I was so focused on getting her away from Satoda I forgot to ask her about walking home together!

* * *

3rd Person POV

The rest of the month went by in a blur of activity. The other students started to notice a slight change in the oddly colored hair teens. Whenever they'd make eye contact they'd smile or in Ichigo's case smirk before turning away. Lightly colored cheeks. Chad saw them walking once, while they weren't holding hands they were touching, their pinkies at least.

Tatsuki had also noticed a change but more than that she could tell neither Ichigo nor Orihime were ready to talk about it. If she was truly honest with herself, she didn't think either of her friends noticed the change. It was something that just happened one day. Even with hallows, school, jobs, and club activities they still saw each other at least three times a week. If that wasn't enough proof something was going on the fact Ichigo was less moody than normal. That was the biggest giveaway.

* * *

Ichigo's POV

The big game was finally here. Much to my irritation, my whole family was going to be there. While my sisters didn't bother me, our father was the issue. If he didn't stop crying out about "how proud I am my oldest hoodlum is finally growing up" I was going to punch him. In public that didn't go over too well so I was staying back with my team.

Chad was playing sweeper (oddly enough he was very talkative when it came to soccer and made a great sweeper), so I wouldn't see much of him, but I was forward with Satoda. We were doing okay at practice, working together and talking but it was only for this game. Chad and I agreed to help since it was more for me to keep an eye on the MVP and his intentions of Inoue.

Chad nudged me as we stretched then pointed to the other side of the field. I saw Orihime being spun around by my father before Karin yelled at him to put her down. I smirked at her, we were very similar, so I knew she'd make Dad leave Inoue alone. I watched as my dad tensed up… Before I could think more on it I saw Satoda jogging across the field to see her.

 _What the fuck is he up to now?_

I was going to run over there, but Chad grabbed my arm, giving me a silent "don't do it." I gritted my teeth as I stood there. Whatever was going on wasn't going well for him because she looked past him at us. The smile on her face was 10x larger than the one she greeted Satoda with. She gave us her big Orihime wave that we both gave back before the ref called for captains.

We lost the coin toss, so we'd get the sun in our eyes first, but we could deal. Now all I had to do was keep my focus on the game and not the beautiful redhead in the stands. This would be difficult.

* * *

3rd Person POV

The game was close, each time they got close to scoring the other team would take it away. At half time no one had scored a goal and both teams were irritated. Orihime could tell Ichigo was upset but there was another 45mins when the next half started. She had faith in their team to win. As they were talking during half time Yuzu whispered to her father before setting her plan in action. She knew her big brother really cared for the girl and she was determined to help him!

"Dad, do you think Orihime could come over after the game? We could have a family night." Yuzu knew her dad would agree but she still had to respect him and ask.

"Of course! My darling you are such a bright and wonderful child." He hugged Yuzu before speaking out to their favorite healer.

"Inoue-chan, would you be so kind as to join us for a family night after the game?"

She looked at the older man, in surprise. While she would love to spend time with them she didn't want to intrude.

"I'd love to Kurosaki-san but I don't want to intrude on your family time."

"Nonsense! We'd love to have you. I know my son would be happy to spend time with you." The older Kurosaki slyly added. Enjoying the blush that quickly covered the young woman's face.

"O-okay, I'd love to." She smiled brightly before the whistle blew signifying the start of the second half of the game.

The schools watched as both teams played their hearts out. The ball being passed from one person to another with speed and accuracy. The other team scored, it was a beautiful goal, the forward had a corner kid and got the ball to bend right in the middle where another member headed it into the goal.

Their side of the stands went wild. Cheering for the win. There was still 20 minutes left though. Ichigo and Satoda were determined to win. They were dealing with a power struggle for most of the past two weeks. Both wanted to show the girl they were the better man but now they wanted to win so the past few weeks weren't for nothing.

Once that clicked into both the boy's head they started working as a team. Instead of working as two people they were working as one. Ichigo got the ball down the left side before he shot it towards the middle where Satoda scored. Karakura High School stood up jumping with joy. The game was now tied with 9 minutes left to go. Both schools were waiting to see who would come up on top.

The time slowly counted down as both teams fought hard to score one last goal and win the game. With a minute left on the clock, Ichigo got a breakthrough. Everyone was on the left trying to score on Karakura, but the ball bounced off the pole where Ichigo was able to get it. He quickly turned and ran as fast as he could with the ball staying close by. He knew they wouldn't be able to catch him, so it was him versus the goalie. He faked the keeper out before shooting the ball. No one moved or breathed as the ball sailed through the air and hit the back of the net.

Everyone on the Karakura side jumped up and rushed the field to celebrate the win as the Karakura High School Soccer Club jumped up and down hugging each other. Well everyone minus Ichigo, no one wanted to be punched in the face. Ichigo felt may pats on his back, turning he saw Orihime run towards him. He moved forward to meet her when she jumped into his arms. Inoue's arms wrapped around his neck, legs bent at the knees while Ichigo held her close spinning around.

"You did it! I knew you could." Orihime smiled up at him when he put her back on her feet. Not letting go just yet.

"Thanks, Inoue" He blushed at her praise before a clicking sound and flash brought him from his thoughts of the beautiful healer in his arms. Turning he saw his dad holding a camera with a smirk on his face.

"Damn it Old Man!" Ichigo was about to punch when Chad pulled his shoulder.

"Time for a team talk in the locker room." He calmly stated as Orihime congratulated him as well.

* * *

When they got home from the game Ichigo ran upstairs to take a quick shower as Yuzu started preparing the food and Karin picked out a movie for everyone to watch. Isshin took this time to pull the quiet healer aside.

"My dear, would you be so kind as to walk with me to the clinic for a moment?" He offered her his arm which she smiled and took without another thought. Once they got into the clinic he turned to face her. He knew his son would kill him if he found out he was speaking to the girl he loved but he had to say something before she gave up hope.

"Inoue-chan, I wanted to speak to you about my son. I know you two are close, which I'm thrilled don't worry." Orihime let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"He's shy, we both know he feels he must hold the safety of the worlds on his shoulders and after Ichigo lost his Mother he started pulling away. My son's a good man but won't let others into his heart for fear of being the reason another person close to him dies. Please, just don't give up on him okay? Give him a little time to see you won't run away when things get tough." He was begging at this point but Isshin didn't care. He wanted his son to find happiness.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-san. I know it's hard for Kurosaki-kun to open up but I'll always be here for him." They both smiled before making their way back to the house. Ichigo wasn't going to be happy if he caught them talking.

* * *

The rest of the night was filled with laughs, jokes, and a good time. After a light dinner and movie, Ichigo started walking Inoue home. She fit in so well with his crazy family. His over the top Father going on and on about grandchildren, Yuzu talking about having more family nights and Karin sitting back watching the show. After a light dinner and movie, Ichigo offered to walk Inoue home.

As they passed by the park Ichigo's hollow alarm went off. Sighing, Ichigo punched the badge to his chest while Orihime sat his body under a tree to look like he was sleeping. He took off to handle the hollow while she stayed back to watch over his body. It didn't take long for him to return and enter his body.

"I'm sorry Inoue."

 _I can't even walk her home without us being forced to split up. Every time I think there's a chance we could make it work something comes up and reminds me why she isn't safe, not with me at least._

"Kurosaki-kun, you shouldn't apologise, you should be proud like I am of you." Orihime blushed when she realized what all she said but she wouldn't regret it. It was forward of her, but he needed to hear it.

Smirking, Ichigo started walking her home again. When they got to her door and she unlocked it he hugged her when she turned around to say goodbye. He heard her gasp in shock but quickly after she hugged him back. They both stood there enjoying the feel of the other.

Neither knew what they were doing but they both knew a change was happening. Slowly he pulled away, ready to tell her goodnight when her grey eyes looked up at him with such love he couldn't stop himself. He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to her's. He pulled back slightly to see how she would react when she smiled up at him and pulled him down for another kiss. It was sweet, timid and perfect to them.


	3. Shopping Together

**Shopping Together**

 ** _AN:_** _Trying to keep it mainly Ichigo's POV but if anything is confusing please feel free to let me know. Thank you JK Robertson, Aquavit, Gastromancer420, Carefreeberry, and Guest for taking the time to let me know what you think. It keeps me motivated._

* * *

 _Neither knew what they were doing but they both knew a change was happening. Slowly he pulled away, ready to tell her goodnight when her grey eyes looked up at him with such love he couldn't stop himself. He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to her's. He pulled back slightly to see how she would react when she smiled up at him and pulled him down for another kiss. It was sweet, timid and perfect to them._

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I couldn't believe it, Inoue Orihime was kissing me! I was running out of air, but I didn't care, I'd do anything to keep this kiss going forever. Slowly I felt her pull back until I lowered my forehead to hers. When her beautiful grey eyes opened I could tell she was going to say something, I only hoped it was good.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ORIHIME?!"

A very scary Tatsuki yelled at me. We both jumped apart to see her walking towards us. No, make that stomping up the stairs. Without thinking, I stood in front of Inoue. I knew Tatsuki would never hurt her but it was either stand in front of her or hide behind her. I still wasn't sure I made the right decision.

"Hello, Tatsuki! What are you doing here so late?" Orihime called out, completely ignoring the tension in the air. How she did that, I'd never know.

I watched Tatsuki give Inoue a quick smile before marching right up to me. I'd never admit this, but she scared the hell out of me. "Ichigo, what are you doing to Orihime?"

"Um… k-ki-kissing her?"

 _Damn, way to stutter._ I thought to myself.

"I could see that! Are you two together now? Are you just kissing her for the fun of it? What are _you_ going to do now that you two have kissed?" She demanded.

(Tatsuki wasn't trying to be mean. She knew both of her brightly colored hair friends cared for each other, but she also knew neither of them would take the next step to either walk away, or move forward. If they were left to do this on their own she was pretty sure they'd be in their 30s before they moved past this awkward stage).

"Orihime, would you be okay with Ichigo kissing other girls?" I watched as Inoue gasped, grabbing her chest before she shook her head no.

"What about you? Would you be cool with her kissing another guy?" I felt my hallow thrash around at the idea of her kissing another man. My jaw clenched, and I could feel my nails digging into my skin with how hard I was clenching my hands.

"No," I growled out.

"Good! You two are on the same page. Does this mean you two are together now?" Our best friend asked us.

 _Shit, what do I do? Do I want to be with Inoue? Well of course I do but should I be? I mean she's too kind-hearted and I've already put her through so much. I'm going to get her killed if we date. Everyone will use her to get to me._

"I-it's okay Kurosaki-kun. Tatsuki, did you want to come in? You must have come by for a reason." Inoue kept her head down as she spoke. Tatsuki glared at me before pushing past me to get to her friend. I stood there and watched her open the door letting Tatsuki in before she turned to look at me. Her eyes were watery, but I could tell she was holding it all in.

 _Fuck. What do I do?_

"Goodnight Kurosaki-kun," Inoue whispered. Before I knew what I was doing I grabbed her arm before she could shut the door.

"Wait, Inoue, it's not… I don't… ugh!" I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. I didn't expect this to be so hard.

"Look, I don't know how to do this but… do you?" She cut me off, which I couldn't be more thankful for.

"Yes!" She smiled _my_ special smile before I gave her one last hug and left so the girls could go talk about me. I must have had this stupid grin on my face the whole way home, but I didn't care. I was dating the girl of my dreams.

All I could think was thank the Gods she understood what I was trying to ask.

* * *

It had been a few days since Inoue and I had our first kiss. Sadly, I haven't seen her once, with the break she signed up to work full time and I had to work, and I was helping my sisters shop. Which is why I'm stuck walking through the mall, again, Saturday morning instead of sleeping in. Karin didn't seem too thrilled either, but Yuzu was amazing at picking out gifts for people.

When we entered, oh I have no idea what number this store was, but a flash of auburn hair caught my attention. Inoue was currently looking at herself in the mirror, a silly hat on her while she made funny faces and giggled at herself. Our eyes met in the mirror. Her eyes grew comically wide as she spun around. I watched her pull the hat from her head and laugh. She put the hat up and walked over to me.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun" She giggled.

"Hey, Inoue. Aren't you working today?" If I had known she had the day off I would have been with her instead of here with my sisters.

"No, my boss told me I had to take a day off since I've been working so hard. I came to get all my last-minute shopping done." Before I could answer my sisters noticed the addition to the group.

"Inoue-san! How are you?" Yuzu greeted.

"I'm well, how are you Yuzu-chan? And please, call my Orihime-chan." I chucked as Yuzu blushed and nodded her head, unable to respond now. Noticing this, Inoue turned towards Karin.

"Karin, are you ready for your next game? It's the Saturday after Christmas correct?"

Karin stood stunted that not only was she asking about her life but remembered when the next soccer game was. "I am. The team and I have been working hard to keep up our cardio over the break. How did you know when our next game was?"

Smiling Inoue answered her. "Oh, I asked Satoda-kun for a copy of the district schedule so I could go watch."

Karin thought back and remembered seeing her at every game but always assumed it was for Tatsuki or maybe to see Ichigo. In truth, it was because Orihime was interested in supporting her.

Yuzu pulled Karin away as she told me to stay back for a few minutes. Guessing they found something for me I looked back towards Inoue. We both started to speak and stopped, awkwardly laughing.

"You go first, Inoue." I offered while rubbing the back of my neck. Not quite ready to speak if there was a way she could go first. Truth be told, I was expecting to see her before I figured out what to say or how to act. I've never been a boyfriend before and I knew Inoue wouldn't expect anything from me I still wanted her to have the best.

"Sorry Kurosaki-kun, I wanted to let you know you don't have to date me because of Tatsuki..." She didn't even look up as she spoke, but my heart ached at the thought of already losing her before we even began.

"I mean if you regret it-" but she cut me off.

"No! Not at all."

"Then we're good." I started to stop all conversation on the subject. Luckily, she knew me well enough to know I'm not a man of many words. Maybe that's why fighting was so easy for me. You don't have to talk about feelings or anything, you just handle the issue with actions.

 _Maybe I could use that here..._

There was a shot it could work. As we started walking towards my sisters in the distance our hands touched, I could see her blushing from the corner of my eye so I went for it. I let our hands touch again but this time I took her smaller one in mine. I could feel my face heat up but I didn't look at her or my face would get even worse. None of that mattered though, I had her.

* * *

It was five days till Christmas, between the shopping trip and now we had two dates. One was simple and at her apartment, we ordered pizza and watched a couple of sci-fi movies together. I ended up falling asleep with her on the couch and didn't go home. When we woke up she demanded she go with me to my house, said she needed to speak to my dad. It was honestly one of the funniest things I've ever seen.

Flashback

"Dad I'm home." I called out as I waited for his "sneak" attack. Inoue even stepped to the side to make sure she wasn't in the way. After a quick fight, Dad seemed to notice we had company.

"Ah, Orihime-chan! How great it is to see my future daughter-in-law." He yelled out as he hugged her hard enough to stop her breathing.

"Oi, old man! Stop calling her that and let go!" I swear he did it just to piss me off. Well, that or give us a hard time.

"Ha-ha it's okay Kurosaki-kun, I wanted to apologize to you Kurosaki-san." She ended dead serious.

"For what?" My dad looked completely confused. Inoue shocked us both by bowing towards him.

"I'm so sorry for disrespecting you and your son. We were watching a couple of movies and both fell asleep. I meant no dis-" She stopped her little speech when my Dad picked her up and hugged her again.

"You silly, silly woman. I know you'd never do anything to disrespect me or hurt my family. Things happen, and you coming here to tell me for yourself shows how brave and respectful you are. I trust you both. Now then, let's get some of the treats Yuzu made last night before she gets back from the store."

End of Flashback

Luckily, we agreed to just go with the flow instead of trying to act completely different now that we were a couple. Our first real date went much better, even if it was only a simple dinner then walk through the park. I was worried about our classmates though, once we went public on social media I was getting spammed by people making sure I wasn't going to hurt her. It also felt as if others thought I was just using her which made me think maybe it wasn't the best time to date... She called me out on being quiet one night and made me tell her what was going on. She scolded me at that point, telling me it's no one's business but ours and if others want to judge us then they aren't real friends.

From that point on we became glued at the hip without even knowing it. It was like breathing, it just happened. It must have been worrying my sisters for a while if Yuzu was asking me about it now.

We were sitting at the table, eating dinner when Yuzu spoke up.

"Onii-chan, are you going to move in with Orihime-chan's apartment?"

That caused me to choke on my food. Karin let out a quite "smooth" while eating and our Father just laughed.

"Wh-why would you think that?" I questioned her. I could feel my face heating up.

"Because you two have been together a lot and I don't know how she's managed to be alone for so long. How does she deal with being so alone all the time?"

This hit me, she has been alone for years. Hell, almost a decade. While I knew she had been it never really hit that she was alone. I didn't mean to say what I was thinking out loud, but I guess I did.

"Inoue, well she's Inoue. She smiles to hide the pain, keeps her troubles to herself so she doesn't bother others. She doesn't want people to worry over her and wants to live her life happy instead of miserable after everything her brother did for her. She keeps busy by working hard on school since she won't be able to go once she graduates high school, she works hard at her job including extra hours to have any extra to spend each month and puts some in savings for graduation. Her aunt is only paying for her living expenses while she's in High School. After that, she's fully on her own... That's what's so unfair, she's really smart and loves to learn new things... She's the only one I know who's totally alone..."

I stopped talking when my Dad spoke up, "Son, she's not alone. She has us and her friends. If you think she's alone she will too. Why don't you invite her to stay with us for Christmas, have her come over the night of the 23rd and then stay till the 26th so she's with us, her new family."

Nodding, I got up and headed out the door.

 _How have I never noticed she's all alone before?_ That was all I could think of as I walked over to her place. Had I really been that blind? Had I really not noticed someone who's been so close to me for so many years has been on her own?

Once I finally made it to her apartment I rushed up the stairs and knocked on her door. I heard a faint "Coming" before she opened the door and smiled at me. I didn't even let her talk though, I stepped in and pulled her close. I never realized how much she meant to me, each time I think I have an idea on how much she means to me I get hit with a whole new level.

I pulled her into my arms while using my foot to close the door. I pulled her face to look up at me before I kissed her. This wasn't like our last kisses either, this one was full of emotion. As soon as we need to breathe I pulled back just enough for us both to take a breath, but not too far that our lips weren't touching before I dove back in for more. I couldn't help it. Her hands slid behind my head and wrapped around my neck before she lightly played with my hair. I pulled her closer to me before finally ending the kiss.

"Wow." She whispered.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you something." She looked up at me with her grey eyes that I loved so much and I came right out instead of stumbling for once.

"Come stay with us for Christmas." Well, I tried to ask.

"Really? Your family wouldn't mind?"

"Nope, they all want you there with us." She gave me a bright smile before she gave me her response.

"I'd love to! I do have one question for you though, it um might be inappropriate so feel free to say no but could I umm maybe call you by your given name?"

I laughed, not a fake laugh, not a chuckle but a real laugh. "Of course, as long as I can call your Orihime."

Her answer came in the form of another heated kiss, not that I was complaining.

It would be a great holiday for us, one where she wouldn't be alone for a moment of it.


	4. Family Holidays

**Family Holiday**

 _AN: Quick reminder, Orihime will be staying with them from December 23rd to December 26th. Thank you to WitchBetterHaveMyCandy, Guest, and Carefreeberry for taking the time to review. I'm trying to keep them in character while having progress and keeping in mind that they are 18 years old who have been through the war. Let me know what you think! This chapter may be OOC so let me know, and I'll work on it, I've redone it about three times lol._

* * *

It was December 23rd, I would say I was just waking up, but that would be a lie. I barely even slept. Orihime would be here tonight after work. I have mixed feelings about the whole thing, I'm excited to spend the time with her and know she won't be alone this holiday, but she's also spending time with my family… That worries me. I don't want them to scare her off. Karin won't be too bad; she's pretty good about leaving people alone. Yuzu would be fussing over her nonstop, wanting to make everything perfect. Then there's Dad. He will be very embarrassing, probably tell her stories I wish never happened, say awkward couple things to make Orihime and myself blush. Maybe I should have stayed at her place instead…

My door slammed open with the old man leaping into my room; his leg extended ready to connect with my face when I quickly rolled off the bed to miss his attack. Jumping up, I did a quick kick hitting him in the stomach. As he lay on my bed, he called out "Well done my boy!" I didn't have time to deal with him. I needed to shower and get everything ready for my girlfriend. I smiled thinking how great it feels t call her that.

* * *

As soon as the clock hit 5:30 pm, I was at the bakery, watching Orihime say goodbye to all her coworkers. She had a bag with her that I took from her after a quick hug and peck on the lips. I still have no idea if we're doing this dating thing right, but it worked for us. As we walked towards my house, I noticed how much easier it was to be around her since I didn't have to fight myself anymore. I could finally do what felt right. A slight squeeze of my hand pulled me from my thoughts. I looked over at the beautiful girl holding my hand to let her know I was listening when she was ready to speak.

"Thank you again for inviting me to stay with you over the holidays. I've been looking forward to this all week since you asked me." She smiles up at me; it's _my_ smile. Seeing her happy makes me happy but seeing her happy and knowing I made her feel this way brought a feeling of pride.

"We're glad you could come. I apologize ahead of time for my Dad." She giggles at me.

"I love your family, Ichigo-kun. Your Dad always makes me laugh."

"Yeah, yeah." But my sarcasm doesn't have its typical bite to it.

When we got to my house, my Dad wasn't home to attack me. I ran her bag up to my room while she went to greet my sisters. I heard from my room the sound of my doom.

"OORRIIHHIIMMEE-CHAN! How's my lovely daughter-in-law doing? Is my rude son treating you well?"

"Damn it Old Man!" I yelled from my room. Going down the stairs, I watch them all interacting with each other. It makes me hope every Christmas will be like this. The two of us with my family.

"Did you put her bag up for her?" Dad acts as if I don't know how to treat a guest. I roll my eyes before answering.

"Yes, I put them in my room for now."

"Good. She can stay in your room. You're both 18, and I trust you not to make me a Grandpa until you both graduate college at least."

 _Fuck me._ He was doing so well for a moment.

"Oi! Goat-san. Leave them alone." Karin called out in my defense.

 _At least someone's on my side._

"It's still a miracle he got someone as hot as Orihime-chan. Don't scare her off or he'll never move out."

 _Well, there went my support._

"Both of you! Be nice; I'm sorry Orihime-chan." I turn to look over at my girlfriend when she didn't respond to Yuzu. She was shaking.

 _Oh Gods, is she crying?_

"Orihime?" I call out. She looks up, bright red. She opens her mouth to speak when all the laughter she was trying to hold in came out. Slowly we each start laughing. My family is insane, but I love them.

* * *

After dinner, we asked Orihime to close her eyes. Once Yuzu came back to the table she put Orihime's surprise in her hands. "Open." We told her. I smiled when she gasped. She looked at us with tears in her eyes.

"Is this r-really f-for me?" She questions.

"Yes, my dear, your part of this family… Wow, that was the perfect fatherly thing to say. You three are so lucky to have me as your father." I roll my eyes at him.

We spent the rest of the night laughing and just being a family. It was going fine until we were all tired. We each made our way upstairs to go to bed

 _What the hell do we do now?_

We stood in my room, unsure of what to do next. I figured the best thing would be for us to change. We slept together on the couch, so I'm not sure why this was so awkward. Maybe it was due to the fact we both knew we'd be sleeping in the same room instead of it just happening.

"I'll give you the room to change. I'll head to the bathroom." She nodded and gave me a small smile before I grabbed my things and headed out. Shutting the door to my room, I took a deep breath. Maybe it'd be better if I slept on the floor… It would give her the bed and not put any pressure on either of us.

After I was done changing I headed back to my room to find the door open. I knocked lightly as I entered. She was sitting on my bed in a pair of short shorts and a t-shirt. Her hair was braided in a loose braid, hanging over the side as she finished tying the band. I came in and shut the door behind me while I made my way to the closet to throw my dirty clothes in the hamper.

"So, I can sleep on the floor, that way you don't have to share the bed with me." I offered.

"Oh, do you not want to share with me?" She looked down, either embarrassed by her question or upset.

"I want to; I just wanted you to know you had a choice." I rubbed the back of my neck as I looked at her. When our eyes met, she gave me a knowing look.

"You don't need to be nervous, Ichigo-kun."

"I'm not nervous." I defend, but my voice went up a notch. Damn, my own body was betraying me. She giggled at me.

"You always rub your neck when you're unsure of something. It's cute."

"I'm not cute." I pouted while she once again giggled. Fine, she wants to laugh at me then I'll give her a reason to laugh. I lunged at her, hands on her ribs tickling her as she fell backward on my bed laughing so hard she had tears starting to run down her face.

"O-Okay, you a-aren't-t c-ute" She got out between laughs. I slowed my hands to give her a chance to catch her breath. She's laying under me, her face was flushed, and her breathing was rapid, heaving her chest up and down as I laid on top of her. My hands were still on her ribs, but the air between us was different. It wasn't playful anymore. I watched as her eyes turned darker grey, looking in between my eyes and lips.

I slowly moved forward; I didn't want to scare her. We were in my room alone for the night. What I didn't' expect was her lifting her arms up, her hands pulled my hair as she smashed our lips together. All thinking left when I moved one arm to brace myself above her, and the other moved down to her hip.

As I moved, I rocked into her, not thinking about what would happen until I felt it. The friction between our bodies as I moved. I felt her moan with me when it happened. She moved her mouth, so the kiss was deeper, our tongues fighting for dominance. It was one thing I loved about her. While the rest of the world saw the shy and timid healer I got to see her wild side.

We pulled away to breathe, I rested my forehead on her's before I could do something stupid like pushing her too far. I was only planning on giving her a simple kiss, but her hands started to run down my back which ended any thoughts of slowing down in my mind. Our kiss was full of pent-up passion. Gods, why did we wait so long to do this? Without thinking, I moved my hand from her hip and up towards her breast. I stopped right before I touched the bottom of her left mound. I slowly moved my hand up until it was on top of her covered breast.

She gasped but didn't pull away. I gave it a gentle squeeze, she ripped her mouth away from mine and arched her back from the bed. She said my name in such a breathless plea I thought I'd lose it.

"Damn! Why can't there be a hollow now? I'd love to step in for you." Kon's annoying ass voice came from the side of the bed.

Orihime, for lack of a better word, made a squeaking sound and hid her face in my chest. Both breathing heavy I moved from her to grab the stupid stuffed lion and took him towards my window before throwing him out in the snow.

"Gods, Orihime I'm so sorry; I forgot all about him," I whispered. I hoped she wasn't too upset with me, but I wouldn't blame her if she were.

"It's okay, I mean it was embarrassing, but it's okay. Would you hold me?" She ended in a whisper. I nodded before I stood to turn off the lights to the room while she scooted over and under the covers. I made my way over towards the bed and crawled into bed. I pulled her, so her head was laying on my chest as I was on my back. She put her hand on my stomach, and I tightened my hold on her before we wished each other goodnight.

In the middle of the night, my hallow badge went off. I quickly grabbed it, hoping I didn't wake her up and hit it to my chest. I looked down at my body, still holding Orihime close. I was about to head out the window when I heard her whisper "Be safe." I leaned down and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Always," I whispered back before taking off into the night.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with hair in my face. I realized we turned and I was holding her back to my chest with one arm under my head and the other wrapped around her waist, holding her close. The feeling of having her in my arms when I wake up was amazing. I wish it didn't have to end, but I knew we should get up before Dad comes rushing in.

"Orihime" I whispered in her ear. I was met with a groan and her wiggling closer to me. I gripped her hip hard, if she kept doing that she'd see just how happy I was to see her this morning.

"Come on 'Hime; we gotta get up before my Dad comes in."

"Okay…" She signed while turning so we were face to face. She had a cute blush on her checks that I was sure I also had.

"Good morning, Ichigo."

"Morning 'Hime" She smiled and kissed me on the lips before pulling back.

"I like that name coming from you." I blushed more, not noticing I let her nickname slip. I leaned in for one more kiss before I started pulling away to get up. I also had to find Kon and kill him for last night. Orihime said she was going to jump in the shower which was perfect because it gave me time to deal with whatever my Father had planned as well as kick Kon's ass.

* * *

We had a nice breakfast with my family; surprisingly no one said anything embarrassing.

After, Yuzu and Orihime went to the kitchen to start baking cookies. I was worried when they started talking about what they wanted to make. Orihime must have known because she turned around and told me it would only be a small number for herself and the rest she'd make "boring" for us. Yuzu laughed at her words while I shook my head.

"She knows you well, son." My dad said as he patted my back.

"Yeah, she does." With that, we left the girls to bake, and Karin, Dad and I took off to go outside and clear a walkway for anyone who may need care and come to the clinic. Once we were done we headed back inside to steal some freshly baked cookies.

Orihime was eating one of her "special" cookies (chocolate chip and red bean paste) when Dad spoke up.

"I wonder what you'll eat when you're pregnant… Most women would eat something crazy but given you already do, no offense, I wonder if you'll eat plain food." The comment itself wouldn't have been awkward if we were married or something but after last night? Ugh. We both blushed badly and looked away. Why I was cursed with a father, who had no filter I'd never know. But then Orihime had to respond.

"To be honest, I've always wondered that as well. My neighbor came over a few times asking if I'd make her something when she was pregnant with her first, and it made us guess what I'd be like."

 _Fuck. We are not talking about her pregnant right now._ She must have noticed how uncomfortable I was because she changed the subject.

"We're you able to clear all the snow? The cookies are done so I can help now." She offered.

"We're good but thanks," I replied to her, I pulled her over towards the tv to start a game. We had the new alien game, and I figured she'd enjoy it. Plus, it would keep the family away from saying something else about babies to her for a bit.

* * *

Isshin peeked into the living room where his son and girlfriend were playing video games. Ichigo always kept to himself after their mother died. He and Karin thought keeping all emotions inside would help not burden the family while Yuzu took over as the "mother" figure. He hated his children felt they had to change and grew up too fast but seeing him laughing on the couch with Orihime sitting on the floor between his legs made him smile. He quickly snuck upstairs to get his camera and back to the living room so that he could get another picture of the two of them. He remembered to keep the flash off this time.

She fit into their family so well. He knew Orihime worried Ichigo and Rukia would end up together, but Ichigo needs to be the protector. He needs someone who can stand by his side and allow him to take the lead, understand that it takes him longer to see things when it comes to emotions. Rukia and he were more like siblings.

Isshin had known from the start how the healer felt about his son; everyone did minus his son. What he respected the most was her ability to keep those feelings to herself and let him be. He wasn't ready for any kind of relationship when he had so much to fight through and learn about himself. He watched as Ichigo stole the controller from Orihime when she jumped during a surprise attack. He chuckled as she pouted. Leaving the two alone to play their game he went to the kitchen to see what his daughters were doing.

* * *

After dinner, the group picked a couple of old Christmas movies we watched every year until everyone was starting to fall asleep. Slowly Isshin and I picked up the girls and brought them to their room before we went back to our rooms for the night.

Orihime used this time to get ready for bed and sneak her gifts under the tree. She also brought out her photo of her brother to speak to him as the clock struck midnight. That's where I found her, by the tree with her photo in her hands.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked her once she stopped talking.

She smiled at me and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine Ichigo-kun. Just wanted to talk to him and let him know I'm okay."

"Are you coming to bed with me?"

She blushed, and I realized what I said.

"I mean, sleep… next to me or I can sleep on the floor."

Giggling she told me yes, and took my offered hand. I wasn't sure if I should sleep on the floor, kiss her goodnight, hold her? Hell, we just started dating, and here I am sleeping in the same bed as her! I wondered if she felt the same awkwardness.

"Ichigo-kun?" I turned towards her as she crawled into my bed again.

"Yeah?"

"Remember, just do what feels right and don't over think it so much." I smiled at her, somehow, she always knew what I needed.

"Right." I climbed into bed with her and pulled her over, so she was laying on my chest again. I ran my hand up and down her side while I thought over everything.

"I'm going to miss this." She spoke so quietly I almost missed it.

"Me too, Hime. Me too." I looked down when I felt her move a bit; she was lifting herself up a bit then leaned in to kiss me. What type of kiss it was meant to be I have no idea, but once her lips touched mine I wanted more. After a few moments, I moved her closer to me which lead to her leg rubbing my hardening member while her warm core rubbed my leg. Her moan had me pulling away panting. What was it that made me go crazy every time I was around her?

Breathing heavily, she laid back down. She kissed my chest through my shirt, almost making me flip her over with that innocent action but I held it in. We weren't there yet, Hell I still couldn't tell her how I felt about yet.

"Hey, Orihime?"

"hmmm"

"I was wondering… Chad was talking to me the other day when he said you've been interested in me for a while. What did he mean?" This thought had been bugging me since he told me, but he wouldn't say any more, just that I needed to talk to her. I hoped she'd be able to answer me and maybe help me understand how she felt more it would help me be more open.

"Do you really want to know?" Her question caught me off guard. Why wouldn't I want to know? I gave her a quick "yes" and waited for her to go on.

She was quiet for a few moments, most likely getting her thoughts together. "Well, I don't want to make you uncomfortable…"

"Hey, look at me." I rolled us, so we were face to face and moved her chin up, so she'd look at me. "Tell me, please." _Why would it make me uncomfortable?_ I couldn't help but wonder.

"You see, I've had feelings for you for years, probably started when I lost my brother (at this point I knew my eyes were wide in shock). They grew as I was around you more and more until I um… well, now we're together, so I'm sure he was just happy for us."

 _Until she what?_

 **You fuckin' idiot. She loves you. Why I have no idea.**

 _Stay the hell outta this. There is no way she feels that way about me._

"Ichigo-kun? Ichigo?! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. Talking to my hollow for a minute." I mumbled.

"Oh! Hello, Hollow-san"

 **-San huh? Maybe she isn't as dumb as I thought. When are you gonna let me out to talk with our Queen?**

 _You will stay away from her. I won't ever let you hurt her. Even; if that means I must let her go._

 **Chill Kingy. You forget I am you, what you care for so do I. Queeny's safe with me.**

I was about to go into my inner world to kick his ass when I felt soft lips touching mine. I blinked in surprise but didn't stop the kiss. I did pull back when I felt her face getting wet. Looking at her she had tears running down her face.

"Shit, what's wrong? Did I do something?"

"I could see it on your face… You're worried he'll hurt me, but you forget Ichigo… I- I watched you die. He came back and didn't hurt me; he saved me. While he hurt others and I was scared, I knew deep down he wouldn't hurt me. Can't you see that? He could have killed me or taken advantage of me but never did and I don't think he ever would."

 **See. Keep this up, and you'll lose her for no reason.**

"I can't lose you Orihime. Gods, the thought of you dying because of me is too much." Seeing her crying in my arms was the little push I needed to open up a bit. I wasn't ready to talk about my Mom or how much she really meant to me, but I could give her a little more information on what I deal with every day.

"If anything happened to me it wouldn't be your fault. I mean it, no more holding us all on your shoulders. Be you; this weekend has been amazing. You've been laughing and relaxing as I've never seen before. Nothing makes me happier than seeing this side of you." I was about to argue how it would be my fault when she shocked the hell out of me.

She pulled on my hair, so we were kissing again, but this wasn't a sweet kiss. It was like she was trying to prove how much I mean to her and make me forget all my worries. Whatever the reason it was sure working.

She moved her hands from my hair to my shoulders, pulling me as she rolled on her back till I was on top of her. Fuck it felt good to feel her whole body touching mine. _Thank Gods I put Kon in the girl's room_ I thought as her hands started moving.

I pulled back to give us a chance to breathe and as I pressed kisses down her neck I noticed the look of pure love in her eyes. All for me, how did I not see this sooner?

 **Because you're stupid as hell.**

I blocked him from my mind as I only focused on Orihime.

I started kissed and nibbling her shoulder as she moved her hands under my shirt. The feeling of her hands running down my back was heaven. I could honestly die right now and be happy. Without thinking, I moved to a sitting position and ripped my shirt off over my head. Her eyes darkened with lust as she looked at every inch of skin I was now showing off. Her hands shook as she reached up and slowly ran her hands over my shoulders down the front of my chest. It felt amazing. I couldn't help the grown that slipped past my lips. Her hair tossed around her with her chest rising and falling making her large breasts bounce; I could see the peeks of her mounds through her shirt.

 _Shit! She's not wearing a bra!_

I leaned back down claiming her lips in a fierce kiss, pulling her lower lip into my mouth and giving it a small suck. She gasped so I took that moment as a chance to push my tongue into her mouth. Without noticing I started rocking my hips into her. Both of us moaned in pleasure, never experiencing something like this before was driving us both a little crazy.

My right hand was keeping my weight off her while my left started to move from her hip up her body slowly. I could feel her toned stomach clench with each move I made. Worried I was going too far I pulled back. She grabbed my hand and put it back where it was. Taking this as a sign to continue exploring I kept my slow pace enjoying the feel of every inch I touched while giving her time to tell me to stop if it became too much.

Shirt or not it was still amazing to explore her gorgeous body.

When my hand finally found it's way to her breast I gave it an experimental squeeze. She ripped her mouth away from me with a breathless "Ichigo" while her back arched into my hand. I never saw anything so hot in my life. I kissed my way down her neck again while I started grabbing her with a little more force as my confidence built. Her hips began rocking into mine as we dry humped each other in the frenzy of hormones.

I finally got to her shirt and moved it as far as I could to get more room to keep kissing when she once again shocked the hell out of me.

"T-take it off." She pleaded with me.

"Y-yeah?" No way in hell she wanted me to take her shirt off.

"Please" the sexy, half-lidded look she gave me was all I needed. I pulled back as she sat up with me. I slowly pulled the bottom of her shirt up until it was entirely off of her. Looking down at her naked form was enough to bring me to a whole new level of need.

 **MA part has been removed due to FanFic Regulations. For full story see AO3 Gamersweetheart**

 **/users/Gamersweetheart/pseuds/Gamersweetheart**

I grabbed my shirt and threw it on then headed Orihime her's. Once her shirt was on I ran to the bathroom to get a couple of wet washcloths. I cleaned myself before leaving the clean cloth on the counter for her to change and clean up a bit.

Once we were both clean and back in bed sleep claimed us quickly.

We were woken up by three bodies jumping on top of us. Thank Gods we cleaned up and redressed before we went to bed or this would be very awkward.

"Oi! Get the fuck off us!" I yelled at my annoying family while Orihime was laughing at our wake-up call.

"Ichigo, it's Christmas!" Her cherry response made my irritation level lower. That was the first time she called me Ichigo outside of sexual activities. It made a smile grace my lips.

"Come on Son! I want to see what my children got their wonderful father!"

With that, my father took off down the stairs. I couldn't help but shake my head, the oldest of us all was the most excited. The rest of us made our way down the stairs at a slower, calmer rate. Minus Orihime, she was bouncing around talking about how much she loved Christmas.

I loved how cheerful she always was. Maybe that was why she and Dad got along so well, they both wanted to see the good in things and celebrate what we have while I tend to look at what went wrong and how it was my fault. I'd have to think about that later; I was starting to grow excited as we saw all the gifts. "Santa" even came.

* * *

The smaller gifts were passed around, each of us loving our gifts and laughing at others. Orihime shocked my father and me when she handed my sisters another gift. Yuzu opened her's and found a small charm bracelet while Karin was given new earrings that were slightly different from what she normally wears. We could feel her on the gifts. Dad figured out what she did and pulled her into a big hug with real tears coming down his face. His quiet "Thank you" was barely heard.

I gave her an "I don't get it" look before she whispered into my ear while the girls put their gifts on.

"They hold some of my power in them. Not a ton but enough that if they were attacked a shield would pop up and keep them safe while someone came to the rescue." I was dumbfounded, she managed to do something no one else could do and act like it was nothing. I kissed her temple while my sisters thanked her for their gifts.

Dad opened his gift next, which was a jacket that had a patch sewed on the inside. He looked to see the number 10 in dark green with a daffodil surrounding it. He held his jacket close and nodded his thanks to the young woman. He didn't trust his voice now but the fact she did so much research into his past while keeping it secretive enough no one would know what it meant was completely indescribable. It was her way of bringing his past and his present together.

She then turned to me.

I looked at the small box she handed to me. I carefully tore off the paper and took the lid off. There was a small silver ring in the box. Confused as to why she'd gift me a ring she nudged me and told me to look at it. On the inside, it said, "Our Protector" and the outside had a tiny but well-done carving of my Zangetsu.

"Do you like it?" I realized I never moved or said anything; I was too stunned by what she had made.

"Yes," I gave her a bone-crushing hug while she explained that Dad helped her figure out how to do it and a ring would be the best for me since I could wear it all the time without any issues.

"Ready for yours?" I asked while my Dad brought out the box he had hidden. She gave me a huge smile and nodded her head. I watched as she carefully peeked inside the box and gasped at what she saw. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she pulled out the locket with her hair-pin engraved on the front.

"Open it" she did as ask, and there was a picture of her brother. She started to sob as she held the locket to her heart. She leaned into me, and I held her while she cried until she pulled away finally wiping away the rest of her tears.

"W-would you help me put it on?"

"Of course." I had her move her hair so that I could fasten the clasp. She gave each of us a hug and thanked us a dozen times before the day was over. I still couldn't believe I only had one more night with her before things went back to normal.

I didn't care if we did anything or not, just holding her in my arms and knowing she was safe was enough. I wanted to tell her I loved her, I really did, but I just couldn't get the words out. It was stupid after last night, I made a fool of myself, coming in my pants but still to say those three words was too dangerous. Hopefully soon though, she was quickly working her way past all my defenses without even trying.

 _I love you Orihime._ I thought to myself as she called for everyone to relax while she made breakfast for us all.

 _I wish this weekend didn't have to end…_


	5. Our Last Day

**Our Last Day**

 **AN:** Sorry for the delay but I was working on the first four chapters. I noticed after hallowark94 was amazing enough to point out some errors and confusion so it's all fixed up now! I'm not following the prompts any more because the timeline was too short for them to be realistically progressing in their relationship. Let me know what you think please. This chapter is for hallowdark94 (times 3!), JK Robertson and Guest for taking the time to review. We're finally making progress in the story! Can't wait for y'all to see what I have planned.

* * *

After a nice breakfast, the battle of the genders started. A snowball fight, easy right? Not with my family. Yuzu and Orihime were nice while playing but Karin. Gah! If she wasn't my little sister I'd totally nail her in the face with a snowball.

We went outside, the girls started the fight by all throwing snowballs at me. I couldn't be mad because even Karin was smiling. Orihime called out "Girls v. Boys" and the battle was on.

Somehow Karin took up the attacking position while Yuzu started making a wall for them to hide behind. I was so focused on Karin's attacks that I missed Orihime sneaking away. My father was taking pictures… Damn him.

Karin's speed behind her throws was really starting to hurt. I grabbed some snow and started to form a large ball. As I peeked from behind a tree I saw her bent over to grab more snow, so I went to attack. I lifted my arm, pulled the ball back and was about to throw it forward when everything went cold.

Orihime had gotten her hands on a bucket from the shed and filled it with snow. My sweet, innocent Orihime dumped the whole damn thing on my head. At this point, everyone was laughing, including me. I was so shocked she'd do such a thing. She quickly hugged me while saying she was sorry, but I held her tight while I slowly stopped laughing.

"It's fine 'Hime. It was a good plan. My only question is what the hell were you doing Dad?" I glared over at him.

"Why do you talk to me in such a way?" With his fake innocence. "I was simply allowing you to take charge and handle the situation while I document these great memories for my grandchildren." His tone made it seem it was a no brainer what he was up to.

Before I could say anything Orihime spoke.

"I can't wait to see them! Thank you, Kurosaki-san!" Luckily, she didn't seem freaked out my Father was making more grandbabies comments.

"I'm gonna shower and warm up after that sneak attack." I watched my girlfriend giggle while we all headed inside to change out of our snow clothes.

* * *

When I got out of the shower we started to play some board games while drinking hot cocoa. It was a fun way to end the weekend, but I couldn't help but dread taking her home. I was going to miss her. Having her by my side felt right. Pushing that thought aside, we all went to watch one last movie together. My dad had to go to the clinic for a bit, so the girls sat on one couch and us on the other.

Somewhere from the start of the movie I ended up pulling Orihime into my side. I know I didn't normally show or express myself, but I wanted to hold her, and I didn't care who saw for once. I didn't even attempt to yell at my Dad when I heard a click indicating a photo was just taken. Ignoring him I went back to watching the movie and the feel of this beautiful woman on my side.

 _Do I love her?_

 **I really hate you.**

 _Stay the hell out of it. This has NOTHING to do with you._

 **Actually, you complete dumbass, it has everything to do with me. When you are unsure or unhappy I'm stuck here with this fucking rain. I also must deal with you ignoring what you truly want. You want her, she wants you end of story. Stop whining about it and man up.**

 _I'm not "whining" I'm trying to figure out how I feel. Unlike you, I don't want to hurt her. I need to know how I feel before this goes farther, or she'll get hurt. Now shut the fuck up._

With that last thought, I locked him up in my mental binds. I'm done dealing with him and I want to figure this shit out. Damn, I thought all the battles we had before were hard, but it was nothing compared to this.

* * *

After the movie, my Dad said he had something for Orihime to take home with her. I was a little worried, but I kept her close as our father handed her a… book?

 _Oh Lord, please don't be baby photos._

I held my breath while she opened the book. To my surprise it was us. Photos of us from when we were younger. He had some from when we first started high school all the way through this weekend. While I was irritated he took photos of us this holiday seeing her face light up was worth it.

"These are amazing, Kurosaki-san! I love them, thank you, thank you so much."

"You're most welcome Orihime-chan… See my boy? Someone appreciates the amazingness that is me."

Sighing I gave a quick "whatever" before I looked through the book again with Orihime. After it would be time to take her home and I didn't want to think about that.

* * *

I tossed and turned for the past few hours. If I'm being honest with myself, it has been more then a "few" hours. It's now 3 in the morning and I haven't slept at all. My bed still smells like her, but it feels empty without Orihime with me. I grabbed my badge and slammed it to my chest. Maybe some fresh air would help me sleep.

Running across the rooftops, I tried to find something to do. Maybe a hollow would show up and I could handle it but sadly, there was nothing going on. Without noticing I ended up near Orihime's place.

 _Should I check on her? Is it too soon?_

 **Just do it.**

For once my hollow and I were on the same side.

Taking a deep breath, I made my way to her bedroom window and checked to see if she left it unlocked. She did! While I was happy it was still dangerous. I slowly opened the window and quietly dropped in and shut the window. There, asleep in her bed, was the one person I needed to sleep. She was facing me, her face looked so sweet and peaceful.

I knelt in front of her and pushed some of her beautiful hair behind her ear that fell in her face while she slept. Her big grey eyes opened halfway as she gave me a small smile.

"Ichigo" She whispered.

"Hey 'Hime" I smiled back at her with my hand still on her cheek.

"Stay with me?"

"Of course," I answered before I slowly making my way around to end of the bed. I crawled up and under her blankets before I pulled her close. I could tell she was only half awake when I came in, but I really hoped she wouldn't be upset when she woke up with me in her bed. Taking one last deep breath, breathing in her sweet smell, I closed my eyes ready to _finally_ sleep.

"I love you, Ichigo" Her sweet voice sighed.

I barely heard it. My eyes snapped open before I took a calming breath. Her breathing was even and slow, so I knew she was asleep already but the words she said were clear as day, even if a little quiet. My body was tense as I took in her words.

 _She loves me? Inoue Orihime loves me…._

Instead of freaking out like I normally would, I smiled into her hair.

Orihime loves me. I'm not fully sure how I feel about her but I know I care for her and would do anything to keep her safe and happy. Hopefully, that's enough for now.

Only time would tell…


	6. Back to Reality

Back to Reality

 **AN:** _Thank you JK Robertson, rizki28, Guest, TheWolf87, hallowdark94, Sleeze, and Merry Beaker Fractale for your reviews! I love hearing from you and makes me write faster! Also, I do not own Bleach :(_

* * *

I woke up holding Orihime to my chest. I squeezed her in a sleepy hug before I felt her start to wiggle closer to me. Her firm bottom rubbed my morning wood before I could catch myself I let a curse slip.

"Fuck Hime." I groaned into her ear.

"S-sorry Ichigo-kun. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Oh Hime, always so innocent.

I let a dark chuckle escape. I ground on her before speaking. "You didn't hurt me. You can't be rubbing up on me like that and expect me to keep my hands to myself."

I had no idea where this vote of confidence came from, maybe I was too tired to realize what I was saying or maybe it was the simple fact I'm a male waking up to a gorgeous female in my arms. Whatever the reason, I wanted to touch her.

I watched her turn around so we were face to face. Her cheeks were dusted pink in embarrassment. Thinking I may have been too forward I was about to apologize when she spoke.

"Ichigo? I'm um I'm not ready to go all the way but I don't want you to keep your hands to yourself." Her face grew redder by the moment. I could tell she was nervous but I still couldn't get over her words.

I swear, if you do not move I will take over right now.

For once, I was grateful for my hollow. If it wasn't for him I'd be frozen for who knows how long.

I rolled over on top of her pinning her arms above her head. She giggled while I smirked down at her.

"Like this Hime?" I whispered into her ear as I started kissing down her neck. The only answer I received was a moan as she turned her head to the side to give me better access. I let her hands go as I moved my hands down her arms and to her large mounds over her shirt. She pushed her groin into mine while her hands worked their way up my chest.

I was about to go under her shirt when her window busted open with Rangiku dropping inside the room. We both froze as the 10th division assistant captain took in everything before her. I watched in horror as her shocked face turned to one of evil. The grin she was wearing got me off Orihime and drop behind her.

"Well well well... What do we have here?"

"Rangiku-san! How are you? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Orihime fired off, not letting her friend answer.

"I'm not as good as you apparently. Everything is fine, I am taking a vacation! I came to see you and go shopping but now it's clear we need some girl time."

Forgetting about me, Orihime jumped up and gave her friend a hug before telling her to make herself at home while she gets dressed. Once Rangiku was in the living room (or listening by the door) I pulled Orihime into a hug.

"I'm gonna head back and let you have your girl time," I told her before I kissed her, I didn't know when I'd be able to see her again with our jobs and surprise visit so I had to make this kiss count. Holding her close, I kissed her until we need to breath. I only gave her a moment to give her lungs some air before I went back in for another searing kiss.

"Wow." She breathed out.

"Yeah." I smiled down at her. Why was it so hard to leave? My dad would know by now I was gone, if Yuzu went into my room to wake me she'd think I died. Hell, Kon has full access to my body! None of that mattered though. It scared me a bit. I knew I cared for her but this was too much too soon.

Stepping back, I gave her a small smile before going out of the window and rushing on the roofs. I ran as hard as I could, not to get my body but run away from all these emotions swimming around me. I made it to our house and came through my window to see my father sitting in my desk chair, clearly waiting for me.

"Son."

"H-hey Dad."

"Ichigo, I like to think I let you have freedom. I want you to enjoy life and I know Orihime means a lot to you but this can't happen again. What the hell were you thinking? What if Yuzu beat me up here and found you like this. (He vaguely waved his hand towards my body) How do you think she'd handle finding you dead?" Dad never got angry, but I knew I deserved this. It was stupid to not but Kon in my body if I was going to leave.

I went back to my body and let my head fall in shame. "I'm sorry Dad. I wasn't thinking."

"Look, you're a good guy. I don't worry about you outside of fights, but you need to think about things like this. I'm glad you have Orihime, she knows the truth, but your sisters don't, and I want to keep it that way."

He got up and left my room for me to think. I was lucky I had such a great dad and I know what I did was messed up. I should have never left my body for that long without Kon being in my body to cover for me.

Maybe it was time to go train for a bit. I needed to get away, all these emotions with Orihime had me freaking out. We had a few days till school started so maybe I could convince my Dad to let me spend the last few days training and leave Kon at home….

* * *

Back with Orihime

"So… How long have you and grumpy face been a thing?"

"Haha, well you see... it kind of just happened. It hasn't been long though." Orihime answered with a pink face.

"Oh really? Well, he seemed pretty comfy with your body when I showed up. Tell me, how's the sex?" Rangiku leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands over the small table waiting to hear about all the good stuff.

"S-sex?!" Orihime didn't think her face would ever go back to normal by how hot it felt she was sure she could rival any fire truck.

"Yes! Is he any good?"

"We haven't." The younger woman waved her hands back and forth trying to make sure her point got across.

"Ah... No good orgasms then huh? Well, it's okay, I'm sure it will happen someday. In the meantime, I found a good shop for us to go to. Help keep you happy." The blond winked as her friend looked on the verge of passing out.

"What? No, he did." Once Orihime realized what she said the flood gate opened.

"What!? That dirty dog... I knew he low key had game. Have you touched him at all?" Rangiku needed to know how much work she needed to get done before leaving the world of the living. It was her duty as a friend to get Orihime up to date on all things sex-related and she was a good friend! At least that was how she saw it.

"N-no, of course not."

"What do you mean 'of course not'? You two are grown and together. It's all part of a healthy relationship."

"I-I can't talk about this. It's too personal." Orihime was freaking out. There was no way she could talk about things such as this. She couldn't talk about it alone let alone with someone else!

The blond seemed to understand what the issue was and hoped to give her the reason behind her madness would help soothe the poor healer.

"Orihime, I know it's awkward but if you don't talk about it how will you know what you are and are not okay with? Can you really do things if you can't even talk about them? What if he does something you don't like or there is something you want to try but can't express yourself? It will lead to problems in the long run. Trust me, I have been around a lot longer than you."

They sat in silence while Orihime thought over everything she said. She valid points but could she really talk about things so personal? What would Ichigo think if she talked about such things with him? The healer was worried he'd think poorly of her or that she wasn't pure. But, was Ichigo also new to all of this? Would she be compared to past lovers?

Now Orihime was scared. Maybe learning a few things wouldn't be such a bad idea…

"W-what were you thinking?" She timidly asked the older woman.

"I just want to make sure you are comfortable. If you are more confident then it won't be so scary when the time comes."

Nodding her head in understanding she watched her friend quickly jumped to her feet and ran to the kitchen before coming back towards Orihime.

From there the two spent the rest of the day learning new things and realizing Orihime would never be able to eat a banana again.


	7. Uneasy

**Uneasy**

 **Disclaimer:** I still do not own Bleach nor did I make the cover photo.

* * *

It had been a few days since I had that talk with my dad. Things have gotten weird...

I couldn't even think straight anymore and the idea of being around Orihime right now was too much. I missed her like crazy, I wanted to hold her, kiss her but I still couldn't figure out if it was the right thing for us to do. If she really did hold these feelings for me as everyone was saying, then what do we do? It wasn't about our feelings it was about how we could make it work and what we both wanted out of this. We were graduating soon, things would change. Could I handle losing her after finally getting a chance with her?

I didn't want to talk with my father again, it didn't feel right but maybe I need to...

 **Oh, for fuck sake. Could you be any more pathetic?**

I snapped. I couldn't handle him now, so I quickly laid down on my bed and entered my inner world. It was time I reminded that bastard who the king is and who is the horse. He'd been talking nonstop about Orihime and what he'd want to do with her, it wasn't going to keep going like this.

Opening my eyes, I was greeted with a sneering hollow. We made eye contact and moved as one to strike. We both wanted to be king but only one of us could while the other would be forced to watch from the sidelines. I couldn't let that happen. He could never become King. If he became king I would lose everything and Orihime would pay the price.

We attacked as one, our swords met in the middle with enough force to feel it from the hit of our swords down our arms through our bodies all the way to our toes pulling back we size the other up.

 **Good to see ya. I'm surprised you were man enough to come here and fight. Figure you'd be too busy whining to do anything about it.**

 _I'm only here to remind you that I am the king and you listen to me, not the other way around._

I watched my hollow smile at me before he came towards me, sword raised high. Blocking his hits as fast as I could, each going all out trying to get the upper hand. Having the same strength made it a difficult fight, the idea of being King drove us both to our limits. However; after a fierce battle, I finally was able to get my blade to his throat in victory.

 **You may still be king for now, but I will beat you one day and when I do you'll never get the chance to become King again.**

I ignored him before coming back to the real world only to have the life scared out of me by my father waiting in my chair again.

"Oi! What are you trying to do Old Man?!" I yelled at him as my heart rate tried to slow back to normal.

"Is that any way to greet your poor father who's been sitting here waiting to see how your inner battle went? I felt a spike, so I knew he must have said something to upset you. I can't say I'm shocked you won… I mean with me as your father who could beat you?" My father said with a cocky grin. I rolled my eyes at him. I was about to give him a piece of my mind when he started speaking again.

"Ichigo, whatever is going on with you and Orihime (he paused, clearly thinking about what he was going to say next), don't over think it. Let things happen as they do and go with it. If you love her and she loves you there is nothing to tear you apart. Don't forget how much you two have been through, it's okay to be nervous."

To my surprise, he left my room.

 _He knows me too well._ I thought to myself.

I left to go workout before I had to go to work for the day. Tomorrow was Monday and we'd be back in school. It would be my first time seeing Orihime and I was feeling better about it all after my dad's pep talk. I could count on one hand how many times he was serious with me but each time it made a huge impact. He was a good dad, tell him that and you'd never hear the end of it.

* * *

Walking into school Monday morning wasn't fun. It was too early to be up and about, but I only had a few more minutes before I'd get to see my girlfriend. It would be interesting to see how we act around each other in school. While I loved holding her close I wasn't big on PDA.

 _Just do what feels right… Don't over think…_

With that mental pump up talk, I made it to the classroom to see my girlfriend missing. That wasn't normal, I looked towards Tatsuki in question. She mouthed "bathroom" before talking to Chizuru about something. I sat at my seat waiting for her to come in when I heard someone call out her name in the hallway. Since class hadn't started it yet it wasn't hard for me to stand by the door.

"Inoue!"

"Yes?" I could tell she was nervous since she didn't even use his name.

"I hear you have a problem."

"Oh? What problem?" Her voice sounded worried.

"Kurosaki seems to be claiming you as his girl. Why don't you come with me now and we can work out a plan at my place?"

Orihime didn't even get a chance to respond before I was out the door and in Reiichi's face. I heard Orihime gasp and felt her hand on my forearm trying to calm me down. I knew how much she hated fighting if it could be helped.

 **Kill him. No, let me out to kill him for you.** As great as that sounded I knew I couldn't do it. He was human sadly.

"You stay the hell away from Orihime. Got it?" My voice was deadly. I saw him smirk before looking back at my girl. I pulled her closer behind me to keep her out of view. I watched him turn and walk away when he called over his shoulder "See you soon, _Orihime"_

I clenched my hands in a fist ready to go after him when our teacher came up behind us demanding we take our seats. I have no idea what happened in class, all I know was Orihime, Chad, and Uryu kept giving me worried glances.

* * *

The lunch bell finally went off I stayed in my seat, making it clear I wanted to be left alone as I watched our classmates leave. Orihime stood up but paused when she reached me. I could tell she was clearly nervous and didn't know what to do.

Sighing, I stood and grabbed her hand. "Wanna eat with us?" I asked hoping she'd get I needed to make sure she was okay and away from that fucker.

She nodded with a smile as I started leading her through the school. When we made it about half way up the stairs she tripped, I quickly caught her and pulled her close. Realizing her body was flushed with mine, her face was a light pink from embarrassment with her large bright eyes looking at me. It had been too long, I pushed her back to the wall, claiming her lips with mine in a heated kiss.

Completely forgetting where we were, I dropped both our bags to the ground. I put one hand on the wall near her head and the other held her hip before slowly snaking behind to grab her bottom under her skirt. I could feel her lacy panties and was dying to know what color they were. She let out a slight moan as her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling my hair.

I had no idea how long we were making out, but I was ready for more. That wasn't in the plans though. We pulled apart when we heard footsteps coming our way. We quickly grabbed our bags and kept moving with flushed faces and our breathing quicker than normal.

As we opened the roof door I chuckled. I guess my dad was right. Not that I'd ever tell him that. I grabbed her hand again as we made our way towards the guys. Having her sit right by me I realized something, I didn't care who saw us any more or what they thought.

She laughed at something Keigo said and patted my leg. I glared at him knowing now whatever he said must have been about me, but my look didn't have its normal heat. I was distracted by how good it felt to have Orihime here with me and not hiding what I felt for her. I wanted this to work past graduation, I wanted to help her so she didn't have to work so hard to keep her small apartment. I was looking forward to spending every holiday with her.

Then my world froze.

 _Holy shit. I think I'm in love…_

* * *

NA: Short chapter but there hasn't been much interest in the story so I'm taking my time mapping the rest of the story out but wanted to give y'all something. Let me know what you think! Also, let me know if it feels rushed at all. Thank you!

Brianna


	8. When Things Go Wrong

**When Things Go Wrong**

 ** _AN:_** _Here is the next chapter! It's not beta read but I did try to read over it. Huge thank you to LylithB, hallowdark94, TheWolf87, Guest, JimmyLane, flornoir and Guest 2 for taking the time to review. This chapter is for you! Also, I don't own Bleach or the Cover photo. If it was my photo they'd be stick figures with bright hair haha. Enjoy!_

* * *

Since dealing with Reiichi things were going well with us. In the past two weeks, we've gone on five dates. Each one got more heated then the last but each time we'd get to heaving kissing and petting something would happen and we'd be interrupted. Each time we'd lay our foreheads together and try to catch our breath. Both of us were getting frustrated but what are you going to do?

"Kurosaki!"

 _Shit, what was the questions?_ Damnit, I really needed to start listening. I blame the world and the sexual tension I've been feeling. I looked around and saw Orihime mouthing the answer to me.

"Seven?"

Glaring at me, the teacher went back to the board. I gave Inoue a quick thank you nod which she returned with a small smile before looking back at the board.

*sigh* I still haven't had a chance to tell her I'm in love with her. The time never felt right but when is the right time to put yourself out there? The bell rang.

Finally! It was the end of the day. I went to switch my shoes and talk to Chad while Orihime did a few things before leaving.

"I'm ready" Her cheerful voice called out behind me. I turned to see her giving me my smile. I'd never get tired of seeing it.

Grabbing her hand, we started our walk towards her apartment.

"My boss called, I'm not needed until later if you have some free time." I knew she had the day off and could only hope she was free.

*gasp* "Of course I have time for you, silly!" She side hugged my arm that held her hand. I smirked down at her before we let a comfortable silence wash over us.

* * *

We slipped out of our shoes and hung our coats up as we made our way to the kitchen for a snack. One thing I loved about my time with her was how well we moved together. You'd think we've been doing this for years not months. We knew what the other needed without having to ask.

Once we were sitting on her couch watching something on tv the air around us changed. I wasn't on hollow duty, all our friends were busy, her door was locked, and my family was nowhere near us. We've had a few conversations and she always brought up how she enjoyed when I'd take charge. She said it made her feel wanted, taking a risk I closed the distance between us.

She leaned back on the couch while I moved on top of her. This kiss started heating up right away, instantly her mouth opened for my tongue to rub along her's. I was losing control quickly as she gently sucked on my tongue. I didn't try to hide the groan she pulled from me with that move.

Pushing my growing member into her core we both gasped at the feeling. My whole body was tense, I needed something only the lively woman beneath me could offer. We've never gone past grinding, but I didn't want that, I'd take whatever I could get but I wanted to be closer to her. Gods I loved this woman.

She lifted her head, giving me full access to her long, pale neck. Without hesitating, I quickly latched on sucking gently.

"Ichigo" she moaned out. I could feel myself grow harder with each sound she made.

"W-wait." I quickly pulled back looking for what happened to cause her to ask for us to stop.

 _Did I miss read things?_ I wondered as I waited for her to speak.

"Can we, I mean, well, couldwepossiblygotomybedroom" She rushed out.

"…"

"Huh?"

"Want to go to my room?" Her face was crimson. My eyes opened wide, if we moved there what would we do? I would gladly do anything offered but I also didn't want to rush and have her hate me.

"Y-yeah" my voice cracked like a 12-year-old.

 **Smooth. At this rate, we'll never see her again.**

Ignoring my hollow, I stood, pulling her to me. She squealed as I threw her over my shoulder as I did when we went to rescue her. I made my way through her apartment and dropped her gently on her futon.

Seeing her embarrassed face with her hair a bit messy, laying on the bed with her legs spread made my body heat up. It amazed me how she'd go from a beautiful shy woman to sex kitten in a second. As nervous as she clearly was she had amazing sexy eyes. She bit her lip when I carefully kneeled on the bed. I crawled on top of her, enjoying the change in her breathing.

"Gods 'Hime, you're so amazing."

I leaned in for another earth-shattering kiss, she quickly slid her hands in between us, moving her delicate fingers through the buttons on my shirt. Taking her que, I quickly took her ribbon off and tried to unbutton her shirt as she did mine but all I wanted to do was rip it open.

 _Gods I hate our uniforms._

Once I finally got the damn thing open, I pulled back to throw my shirt on the ground, her's quickly followed. Thankfully she reached behind herself to unclasp her bra. As much as I loved seeing her in that pink, lacy bra; holding her full mounds up, seeing her topless was a million times better.

 **MA has been removed due to FanFic Regulations. Please see AO3 Gamersweetheart**

 **/users/Gamersweetheart/pseuds/Gamersweetheart**

"Gods, I love you." It was a whisper as our foreheads were touching. I felt her stop breathing and push on my chest gently.

I saw tears in her eyes, her bottom lip was trembling. "Do you mean it?" I could tell everything depended on my answer.

She always wore her heart on her sleeve and gave without wanting for anything. Part of me was freaking out, there was always a chance this wouldn't work out but the other part of me felt lighter. It was another secret I didn't have to carry around with me.

"Yeah, Hime." My voice was a little rough, unsure how she'd respond but I didn't have to wait long.

She threw her arms around my neck, pulling me into a bone crushing hug as tears flowed freely down her face.

"I love you, Ichigo. I've loved you for so long." She cried.

"I'm sorry it took me so long." I couldn't help the guilt that flooded through me. She's been here, loving me from afar for who knows how long, and I never gave her anything back. I was a lucky man, she waited all this time for me and never gave up. I knew right then I'd do anything to keep her in my life forever.

"Don't be. It was worth it for this moment." I held her until she was ready to get up and get moving again.

An hour later I was getting ready to leave for work. She walked me to the door and gave me a goodbye kiss before blushing at her forwardness. I chuckled at her, silly Orihime would always be so sweet and shy out of the bedroom. To be honest I wouldn't have it any other way. Only I would ever see her aggressive side.

"I'll call you after work and see you tomorrow?" I was getting better at asking questions instead of demanding.

"Yes," She smiled up at me one last time before hugging me tightly. "I love you" she breathed into my jacket.

I pulled her closer to me and whispered into her soft hair "I love you too."

* * *

 _3_ _rd_ _Person POV_

Later that night Orihime looked at the clock that sat next to her futon. The red numbers mocked her, showing it was 1:12 in the morning. Darn her bladder. The young woman with long hair slowly made her way towards her bathroom. After relieving herself and washing her hands, Orihime started to head back to her warm bed.

 _Click_

She froze. Now wide awake, Orihime turned towards her front door. She heard the sound again. Realizing what was about to happen, Orihime rushed to her room. She grabbed her phone and called Ichigo while praying he'd answer.

 _Ring…_

 _Ring…_

"Come on, Ichigo" She whispered.

"Hello?" Came the deep, tired voice of her beloved.

"Please hurry! Someone's breaki-" Her quiet and rushed voice stopped mid-word as she heard the door slowly open before closing again.

Her heart stopped when the click of the lock sounded.

Whoever it was, not only were they in her home but they locked themselves in with her. Orihime could hear Ichigo shouting over the phone but paid it no mind. She needed to think. Her bedroom was the furthest from the front door but also had only one way in or out. If the intruder shut the door she'd have to get past them with enough time to open the door, rush to the front and unlock and get out that door as well.

The healer slowly stood, phone in her hand as she quietly made her way towards the intruder. If she was going to fight, it would be in the best place possible.

* * *

 _Ichigo's POV_

"ORIHIME!" I yelled. She was telling me someone broke in then everything went quiet.

"Babe, please! Say something!" My voice was cracking. All the times I worried about her safety I never thought about the living world. I put my cell phone on speaker, so I could get ready. My father and sisters rushed into my room as I threw on a shirt and grabbed my shoes. I was about to push past them when a new voice was heard over the phone. I felt my whole body fill with dread.

"Ah… So you're the girl who lives alone. No family, no friends close enough to help you… I must say, I wasn't expecting someone with such a hot body…. I'm going to enjoy tonight."

I grabbed my phone and charged down the stairs with my father right behind. He called out to get keys while he grabbed his med kit before we rushed off to keep her safe.

"Turn it on mute so he won't hear you." I nodded once we were in the car and turned mute on as instructed.

"You need to leave. I've called for help." I was so proud of her voice, she sounded strong and fearless.

 **Let me the fuck out now!** My hollow was on the same page as me. I would but with the real world I'd need to be in my human body, so we could call the police and make sure that creep doesn't do this to anyone else. I saw Dad on the phone and figured he was already calling them, but I was too busy trying to get my eyes to go back to normal. I had to keep control.

There was a sound, maybe she put her phone down or something but when the man spoke again, his voice sounded much closer.

"You've called for help huh? Well, that changes things… I was going to take my time with you, let you enjoy yourself but I guess I'll have to hurry then."

From there all we could hear feet scuffing, a crash. Her crying out and him cussing her out.

"Dad," I growled out. He hit the gas, speeding towards her home. Thankfully there wasn't anyone else driving around that late at night. I noticed my father's fingers were white from holding the steering wheel with such force. He was in the same boat as me, out for blood.

When we finally reached her building, I was out the door before the car stopped moving. I rushed up the stairs and kicked open her door. I couldn't believe what I saw.

* * *

 _3_ _rd_ _POV_

As Orihime faintly heard something about muting the phone she hit speakerphone before putting her phone down on her kitchen counter. She'd need both her hands and all her attention on the man in front of her. She took a quick second to look him over, he was tall, taller then Ichigo and had an athletic build. There was a tattoo on his neck, she wasn't sure what it was of, but his dark hair was in a ponytail, out of his face.

She'd need to remember as much as she could to give the police a chance at finding him. The healer didn't move to attack, she hated violence, she was a healer and loved helping people, but she wasn't stupid. She knew how to fight and could defend herself if need be. Living alone as a woman wasn't safe and her best friend made sure she would be okay.

Taking a defensive stance, Orihime waited for him to attack. She would never make the first move. She swore she'd only use her knowledge to defend herself or others and even though he invaded her home, she wasn't going to make the first move. She watched him smirk while he sized her up, clearly not taking her seriously. While she was used to that, it did work in her favor this time. The weaker he thought she was the easier he'd go on her and the quicker she could get away.

Without warning he lunged at her, trying to grab her hands and pin her to the counter. She ended up being shoved back into the counter, dishes that were laying on the drying rack were broken by her back when it hit. The force of the hit hurt her lower back as she cried out in pain and shock. While his large hands held her wrists in between them, Orihime quickly twisted her wrists inside then up towards the outside of their bodies getting out of his hold.

She quickly used the palm of her hand and shoved it into his nose. There was a loud cracking sound of his nose breaking, blood flowing down his face as he called out "Fuck! You stupid whore." He stumbled backward, knocking over a few miscellaneous things while she made a run for the door.

He quickly caught on and grabbed her ankle, pulling her down on her stomach. Orihime turned to her back and with all the strength she could muscle, kicked her foot into his face knocking him out. Just then the front door burst open, her lock flying across the room. Standing in the doorway was her hero.

"Ichigo" She called out, finally letting the tears fall.

"Fuck, Hime." He ran over to the crying girl while glaring at the man still asleep on the floor a few feet away.

Isshin was up the stairs and in the door in no time, as a father, he was proud to see Orihime handled it.

"Orihime, make sure you don't heal yourself okay?" His voice was very gentle. Neither teens had ever heard him speak in such a way.

"O-okay, Kurosaki-san." Ichigo held her the whole time, not letting her go until the police showed up and started questioning her. They took the creep away, telling Orihime they'd be in touch for the trial date and recommended her staying with friends or family.

* * *

 _Ichigo's POV_

"Orihime, I want you to come stay with us. At least for a while to give you both time to think about what to do next." I've only heard my father talk in this tone voice with his patients. It made me worry, was she hurt? Would there be emotional trauma? And what did he mean by "both"? Pushing all that aside for the moment, I needed to help her.

"Come on, I'll help you pack somethings to take with us." I stood once she was up and lead her towards her bedroom. I watched her walk through the movements of packing. It was scary to watch. Her normally expressive eyes were dull, you could tell she was in her own world but instead of it being a fun, happy place this was self-preservation.

Once her school bag was full she grabbed her suitcase and paused. After a moment I knew what she was trying to figure out. "Just pack what you want, and we can always come back and get more. How about a week's worth?" I suggested. If I had it my way she wouldn't be living alone any longer, but it wasn't up to me. I saw her nod before she got back to work packing her things.

My dad came up behind me and nodded towards the kitchen for me to follow. I leaned against the counter, I didn't know at the time it was the same one my girlfriend was thrown into, waiting for my dad to talk.

"Has she talked about what happened to you or just the police?" He asked with his arms crossed over her chest.

"Nah, she hasn't said anything… at all."

"I'm not surprised, give her time. She holds protecting others and not using violence as an answer to a high standard. I'm sure she's feeling guilt over hurting him along with relief that she was able to handle it on her out. The feeling of relief is probably confusing her."

"She's gonna hide it from me." I sighed. The one thing Orihime was known for was keeping things to herself to not "bother" other people.

"That's where I come in. It's my job to be there and as a former captain, I have plenty of experience talking to people who don't want to talk. Just be there for her, son. Hold her, let her know she's safe and you're there for her."

"Thanks, Dad." He smiled, it was a sad one that didn't reach his eyes, before going outside to wait in the car.

A couple of moments later Orihime comes out with her stuff. I grabbed both before watching her walk over to her brother's photo and holding it to her chest.

"Do you think I could fix the door? I don't want to leave it open… I know it's not much but-"

I came behind her and wrapped my arms around her. "Of course." If the police had an issue with it, they'd lie and say they fixed it tomorrow.

"Reject" she whispered.

She sounded so empty. I hoped we'd be able to cheer her up in no time but the way she's acting has me wondering if there's more to the story then just the break-in.


	9. What Happens Now

**What Happens Now**

 **An:** _Sorry for the wait, my Grandfather had a stroke and writing was the last thing on my mind. This chapter is for suzaanoelofse01, flornoir, TheWolf87, hallowdark94, JimmyLane, Merry Beaker Fractale, Guest (nypsy), JK Robertson, and MissKikki537! Thank you once again for reviewing the last chapter and hope you enjoy._

* * *

 _Ichigo's POV_

The car ride home was quiet. No one wanted to break the silence, so I sat in the back of the car while Orihime sat in the front with Dad. She didn't even protest sitting up front. What was going on with my girlfriend?

Pulling into our dark and quiet neighborhood, Dad finally broke the silence, "When we get home I would like to take you to the clinic and look you over. Okay, Orihime-chan?" It wasn't a question, it was a statement that he tried to phrase nicely into a question. Most likely to give her a feeling of power. I almost missed her barely audible "yes" before things went completely silent again.

Once we made it home we went straight to the clinic. Dad cleaned off her hand that still had blood on it from breaking his nose before he started checking for any injuries. She had minor bruising on her wrists which pissed me off. I hated she was hurt in any way.

"Did you get hurt anywhere else?"

I was confused when she didn't answer me but turned her back to us, that was before she lifted her shirt. There was a clear discoloration on her lower back, a line going all the way across her back. It would bruise by tomorrow.

I clenched my fists seeing her hurt. How did I miss how dangerous it was for her to be alone?

 _Wait, was this the first time something like this has happened?_ I was about to ask when my father spoke to me.

"Ichigo, please get Orihime-chan's things in your room and get ready for bed."

"What? No. I'm not going anywhere." I growled out. Did he really think I would leave her going through this?

"Now."

His command sent chills down my spine. I could feel the captain in him as he ordered me to leave. I looked at Orihime to see if she made any move to stop me, but she didn't. She didn't even look up; my heart was breaking, and I didn't know what to do. How do you help someone when you can't physically fight the problem? I was out of my league here.

Giving up, I made my way back to the car to do what was asked of me.

Maybe she'd talk to me tonight.

* * *

 _Isshin's POV_

Once Ichigo left I gave Orihime my full attention. I felt like a failure. This young woman brought my son back from the dead, she has been by his and the rest of the group every day, keeping everyone safe and able to fight another day.

When her brother died I felt so bad for her. We made sure she had somewhere to stay and had a family to care for her, but I didn't look past that. I knew she lived alone and I never did anything to check on her.

Things could have been so much worse for her if she didn't know what to do…

"Orihime-chan, I'm sorry." I hung my head in shame. My hands sat in my lap, I was at a complete loss for what to do or say. A small hand laid on mine causing me to look up.

"You did nothing wrong." Even her trying to comfort me sounded off. It was as if the words were there because she knew it's what she would normally say but something was going on in that head of her's.

"Can we take the pictures now? I'd like to get some rest if that's okay."

All I could do was nod before I grabbed the camera and took some photos of each mark from all angles to keep for evidence for the police. I made a mental note to get more of her back tomorrow as more shows up but other wise I let her go up to bed.

I went to the kitchen to grab a drink, it had been a long time since I needed hard alcohol. I knew I wouldn't be sleeping any time soon. As I sat at the table, I rubbed my temps hoping it'd take some of the headache away. I had a feeling this would be a challenge, getting her to open up. With my men in soul society, I knew how to handle things, we'd talk about the battle, we'd talk about what we saw or experienced and move on. We knew there would be death and violence, so everyone was mentally ready.

"Oh Misaki, I wish you were here. You'd know how to handle this."

* * *

 _Ichigo's POV_

There were twelve steps from my closet door to my wall on the other side of the room.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve and turn.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve and turn. Repeat.

I lost track of how many times I walked that path before my door _finally_ opened. Orihime came in and shut the door. Her face was hidden by her long hair.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey. Um, your things are in my closet, I made some room, so you could unpack."

 _How do I talk to her now? What do I say?_ I wondered.

She's normally so bubbly, so talkative but now she's the opposite.

"Thank you. I'm just going to change, and then could we go to bed? I'm tired."

I wanted to tell her no, we need to talk. I knew I couldn't tell her no but I sure as hell wish I could. I wanted her to let me know what I could do to make this better, how do I get my girlfriend back?

"Yeah, sure." Even my voice sounded defeated.

I watched her go out the door towards the bathroom to change. With how she was acting I wasn't sure she'd want to share a bed with me as we did before. That creep wanted to touch her. Hell, he did! Even if it was only her arms. I was starting to get pissed again.

This never should have happened. She shouldn't be alone. I decided to speak to my family when Orihime was at work, so I could find out if she could live here from now on. The idea of her being alone in that apartment again was too much. If they said no, then I'd just move in with her. She wasn't going to be alone anymore.

She came back a few moments later with new pajamas on. I couldn't blame her for wanting to change.

"Could I sleep by the wall?" Her voice was so sad.

I wanted to hold her forever and keep her from being hurt again. I knew she wanted to be held and feel safe. I felt like crap for feeling happy she wanted me to keep her safe. How could I feel happy at a time like this?

"Of course, Hime." I got up, so she could crawl in before I climbed back in under the blankets. I saw Kon come up and face the wall, completely supportive and shockingly not perverted at all.

Orihime took his silent offer, holding him to her while I held her in my arms as well. It was a long night, none of us slept but we all acted as if we were.

* * *

The following week consisted of Orihime acting happy, but it was never genuine. I texted everyone to come meet us at my Dad's clinic, so we could get her to talk. Dad told me he'd handle it, but he wasn't getting anywhere so maybe it was time to make her talk. The books I skimmed through all said females need to talk about their problems and she wasn't.

The police called her this afternoon to let her know she could go back home, they were done with her apartment, so she said she was leaving after school tomorrow to move back home. It was now or never, thankfully, Chad, Uryu, and Tatsuki along with my Dad were all sitting with me waiting for her to show up.

"Kurasaki-san?" Orihime called out as she opened the front door to the clinic. She thought she was here to help my Dad with some office work.

"Over here, Orihime-chan" Dad called out.

When she entered the office she froze.

Sitting there behind the desk across from her was my father, he was wearing his typical doctor coat over his casual clothes. His desk was cleaned off, he told me earlier he didn't want me to freak out and make a mess, (I had to roll my eyes at that idea).

We moved some things around so all our chair could fit. Our friends on my Dad's left while I was sitting next to my dad with Orihime's empty chair next to mine. I quickly stood and pulled her to the chair as I closed the door behind her.

"Um, what's going on in here?" Her innocent question rang out cutting through the tension.

"Orihime-chan, all of us are concerned… You haven't been yourself this week and we wanted to talk about what happened. We want you to know we all love you and you can count on us." I had to admit, my Dad really knew what he was doing with this.

"I'm fine-" She started waving her hands in front of her but I wasn't having it.

"Hime stop. I get it was scary, but you handled it and he's locked up now."

"What Kurosaki is trying to say, is we're worried. Can we help in any way? Is there anyone you'd be willing to talk to?" Uryu spoke while shooting me a glare as he pushed his glasses up.

"You don't need to be worried, I'm just thinking over things is all. I'm okay, really!" Her fake cheer was getting on my last nerve.

"I'm going to be canceling my trip after graduation, I was thinking we could move in together." Tatsuki offered to the group. I knew that would be a huge sacrifice and to be honest I was a little jealous she'd get to live with Orihime.

"You can stay here till then," I added to her offer.

"No." Orihime's voice was solid, but she was watching her clenched hands on her navy skirt.

"What?" I've never seen Tatsuki so shocked before. Well besides finding out about soul society but who could blame her?

"I said no, thank you for your offer but go. I want you to live your life to the fullest, all of you."

She was starting to shake, and it was worrying me. I've never seen her so closed off, this was so out of character for her. What did I have to do to get my Orihime back?

"Hime, we're just trying to help. I spoke to my family while you were at work a couple of days ago and we want you to move in." I spoke up hoping she'd listen to me and be happy to move in. I reached out to grab her hands in mine thinking she'd accept but to my surprise, she pulled away and stood up.

"I really appreciate all of you coming here to show me how lucky I am to have so many friends who care for me, but I think it's best I go home now."

I panicked when she stood to leave and pulled her hand back, so she was facing me. She couldn't go, not like this. Not tonight.

"Orihime, don't you want to stay with us? You'd be safer here." I just couldn't understand it. Why did she want to leave now?

"You'd never understand." She whispered

"What do you mean? What wouldn't I understand?"

"Ichigo, please let me go."

"Son" My Father's tone had a warning to it, but I ignored it.

"No! She needs to talk to us, this isn't like you Orihime. What's going on?" I didn't realize I was shouting. I was so worried about the woman who stole my heart. I watched her look up at me and I could see it in her beautiful eyes. I pushed too far.

"You have a family, you have a home, you don't worry about where your next meal will be, you don't have to worry if you'll have a roof over your head next month because your aunt decides to stop supporting you. You don't understand what it's like to have to argue with an OBGYN to get an IUD because you must make sure the next time you get kidnapped you're safe. I can't take the pill or get a shot because there's no telling how long I could be held hostage. While I can reject any STIs they give me I would never be able to do that to a baby, no matter what the circumstances. I was lucky they weren't interested in me sexually, but it won't always be that way (She started crying while she spoke at this point). I know what it's like to have men lust after you." She took a shaky breath here before continuing.

"You don't know what it's like to wonder why your own parents hate you! Watching my brother die was the worst day of my life and I've been alone ever since. You are all amazing, but you aren't there! You aren't with me and to be honest? I'm the most grown up out of all of us. I'm happy and hate violence, I can see why people think I'm stupid because I chose to live this way but I'm not. I take care of myself and make sure I enjoy every moment of life I was given due to Sora's sacrifice of taking me with him."

She turned to leave again but I just didn't learn. I pulled her back once again to plead my case one last time, completely forgetting about our audience.

"Then stay with me! It solves your problems. Let us help you!"

She gasped at that before responding. Looking at her red eyes and puffy face my heart broke.

"No. Let me go." Her hard voice had me instantly pull away. I felt like I was just burned. I stood there as she walked out the door, never looking back.

"That's enough Ichigo." Dad's cold voice scolded me.

"Dad! You're okay with this?" I was beyond pissed. When I turned to look at everyone else I saw the hurt in their eyes.

"No, I'm not but we just hurt her. We doubted her and you asking her in this moment to move in might have hurt her the most."

"How so?"

 _How could I have hurt her? Didn't she want to move in? I thought she loved me…_

 **Even** ** _I_** **wouldn't do that. You fucked up King.**

"The way you said it comes off as you are asking her just to help her out, not because you love her." Chad's deep voice rang out.

"What?" But the only response I received was the man was a simple nod of his head.

Reality hit hard. I sat back in the chair I was in before. All I could think was whether I ruined things between us. I may have just realized how much I love her but the idea of losing everything we worked so hard for killed me. For the first time since my Mom died, I felt like crying.

I had no idea how long I sat there thinking but when I looked up only my Dad was in the room.

"How long?" I quietly asked, unable to meet his eyes. I needed to know how long I was thinking, how much time had I wasted while she was on her own.

"About 40 minutes. Ichigo, go get her, stay there for a few days if she'll have you. Don't let her go." He stood from his desk to grab some paperwork out of the black filing cabinet we just moved behind his desk and started documenting something, acting like I wasn't even there.

Jumping up I ran out the door and to the house. Once I reached the kitchen, Yuzu handed me my backpack filled to the point the zipper looked stressed. I didn't even get a chance to ask her what it was for when she gave me a knowing look.

My guess was Dad told Yuzu to pack me a bag, so I could go after her. I rushed to the front door to grab my coat and put my shoes on when Karin's voice came from behind me.

"You love her, right?"

"Yes." I didn't even need to think before I answered.

"Good. Make sure she knows that."

I could only nod as I rushed out of the house and toward Orihime's apartment. I didn't care if I had to sit outside all night. I wasn't going to leave until we talked. She wasn't a burden to me, she wasn't just a close friend I felt responsible for. She was the woman I loved and never wanted to part with. She has seen me at my worst, she gave up everything to keep me and the others safe knowing there was a chance we'd think she betrayed us.

She waited so long for me to realize what was going on in my own head. I wouldn't let her go without a fight and even then, I couldn't think about that right now though. What I needed was to think about what to say when I got to her home. I have a relationship to save.


	10. Problems and Solutions

**Problems and Solutions**

 **Part One**

 ** _PLEASE READ:_** _I want to remind everyone this chapter is from Orihime's POV and we'll be going back to the morning after the attack_ _ **. Also, thank you to Flornoir for the idea to add Orihime's POV in the story.**_ _Really helped shape the story! I read all you're reviews and take notes (no joke, I have a whole binder full for my stories) to add what I can to make a story better._

 _Thank you suzaanoelofse01, JK Robertson, Aquavit, Mada avf, flornoir, and JimmyLane for reviewing the last chapter! This one's for you!_

* * *

Waking up for school:

I didn't sleep at all last night. Kon and Ichigo both held me, giving their silent support. I just wish they knew what the real issue was. Last time this happened I ended up sleeping at the park. I didn't want Tatsuki to know about it or she'd overreact.

Truth is, I'm a young woman who lives alone. There are no grown-ups to check in on me, the only way someone would know if something was wrong would be me missing school.

Sora-nii-chan taught me about our life from day one. While I didn't understand it at the time, his lessons still helped me even after I lost him.

"Make sure you lock the door and do not open it for anyone." He'd tell me as he left for work.

"Don't tell people you're alone. It'll bring trouble to you." He'd remind me as I left for school.

"Be brave. We may only have each other but life is what we make it. Don't let the bad in the world reach your heart."

"Never hurt others. Be different than our parents." He'd warn me when someone would bully me.

"Be thankful we have food for our bellies and a roof over our head."

At the time these seemed annoying. Why does it matter if someone knows I'm alone? Why does it matter we don't have parents? And why did we eat so differently from others? Why couldn't I have sleepovers?

I wish I could go back and thank him for everything he did for me. He gave up his freedom to take me away from our horrid parents. I wonder if he'd be disappointed in me for what I did…

Maybe I shouldn't have hit him then kicked him. Was it overkill? I shuddered as I thought about the whole thing again. My body reacted, I didn't even think as each movement happened. It was almost like watching a show! I watched as someone who looked like me attacked the man. Not once but twice! I wish I could blame it on the little blue men or robots, but this was all me. I hurt another person to the point they lost conciseness.

How could Ichigo look at me? Touch me? I feel like a monster. What changed to make me respond as I did this time?

Thinking back to the last time my apartment was broken into…

 _It was the start of middle school. We were only a couple months into the year and I was up late to study. Sora-nii-chan always told me I'd need perfect grades if I wanted to go to a University. Every night I'd stay up to make sure I understood everything we went over. I wasn't going to let a pop quiz stop me from making my brother proud!_

 _All that water I drank while studying was killing my bladder, so I headed to the back to relieve myself. I washed my hands and decided to call it a night. It was about four in the morning when I heard someone move around my apartment._

 _I froze. Listening to the footsteps I could tell they were in the kitchen going through things. Probably trying to find some money. I couldn't help but feel bad for them, they really picked the wrong place for that. I quickly made my way to the bathroom and crawled into the tub. I hoped they wouldn't look in here. I didn't want to fight, I didn't want to hurt anyone or get hurt._

 _I held my breath as the movements grew closer… Each creak of the older floor board told me the person was about to enter my room. I heard the futon being flipped, things being pulled out of my drawers and closet._

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

 _I wasn't sure if that was my heart of the invader's footsteps until the light in the bathroom turned on. I watched him in the mirror as he looked over all my things. I could tell he was angry because he slammed the last drawer shut with such force it broke. I couldn't stop the small cry I let out. I was so scared, I just wanted my brother._

 _The man spun around, ripping the shower curtain off the hooks as he looked at me. His face was covered so I couldn't see who he was, but he had blond hair. It was pretty._

 _"Shit. It's okay, umm… how old are you sweetie?" The man asked me._

 _"Twelve," I whispered back to him. I wasn't sure what to do here, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers but when the man is standing over me while I hide in the bathtub I was sure that rule changes._

 _Sora-nii-chan always told me not to argue with someone if this were to happen. He told me to hide and try to keep quiet, so they'd leave without noticing me._

 _Well, I already messed that up. I thought to myself as I went over the rules he taught me._

 _"Fuck! I'm going okay? Shit, I can't leave you here with the door broken. Damnit, I don't do this to kids… Okay, want to play a game?" The strange man asked me._

 _I nodded. I loved games!_

 _"I want you to count to 100, after that you call to have someone fix your door okay? No cheating." The last part he said with authority._

 _"I don't cheat!" I yelled without thinking. I'd never do such a thing._

 _He chuckled at me before walking out the bathroom door. He paused to tell me to start counting and then he was gone._

 _Counting to 100 took a long time. I think I fell asleep during it because the landlord found me in the tub. He wasn't happy and told me to tell him everything, once that was over he made me talk to the police and I had to leave for a few days while they checked the crime scene._

 _They asked if I had somewhere to stay and I said yes, I couldn't tell them no and lose my home here! Besides, they'd never know if I did or not._

* * *

That's when I found out a few laws with renting…

If something happens and the police are called the landlord will get a copy of the report. Since I was and still am a minor (for a few more months) the landlord must contact my aunt to inform her what happened.

She warned me if this ever happened again she'd force me to move in with her and her family, but I didn't want that. I'm about to graduate, I'm applying to Universities and scholarships. I didn't want to lose all this, I worked so hard to get here!

My only hope was my aunt would call me when I wasn't around Ichigo. I had to talk to her without him near, otherwise, he would get involved and try to fix things. While I'm so grateful for all his help in his family's this was on me.

Our alarm went off indicating it was time to get ready for school. Neither of us talked about what happened last night, it was the elephant in the room. I didn't really have time to think about that though, I needed to contact my aunt, speak to the police, talk to my boss, and find out what my landlord has to say about everything.

This is going to be a long day...

* * *

Finally, the last bell rang, while normally I would be excited to be done with school for the day today was different. At lunch, I called my aunt to find out her and the landlord already spoke.

She was done helping me financially, she said I was too big of a risk factor and if I wanted support I would have to move in with her. I told her I handled it and I was all right that she didn't want to listen to me.

After that, I decided to call my landlord, but he wasn't very happy either. He explained to me that he loves having me as a tenant, but he's never had break-ins before me. He told me he wishes there was more to do; however, the next time I come back home I would have a 90-day notice on my door. I couldn't believe it, everything was falling apart. There's no way I would get another apartment, at least not without my aunt's help.

On top of that, I had to find a way to pay for rent for the last few months by myself. Luckily my landlord was nice and said he didn't start the 90-day notice until 1 March. I had about a month to come up with the plan.

Ichigo was watching me, he was being protective as usual, but I just want him to see that I'm not someone to protect. I must wonder, is there more to us than that? Am I just someone who makes him feel strong and brave? My biggest worry was his feelings, his love for me, were they based on something else?

Thankfully he works today so I can walk home with him and once he leaves I can go talk to my boss. I would need more hours if I was going to pay for rent by myself. The police said I could come back home by Friday which was nice, but I wish I was home now, so I could plan, cope, and not keep this mask up.

'One step at a time Orihime' I tell myself.

I just need to talk to my boss find out what my options are there, perhaps talk to school maybe they would have some better news for me or a way to still graduate while working enough to pay for rent and make sure that no one in the Kurosaki family finds out what's going on.

If one of them found out they would ask me to move in. While I would love to live with them I would always wonder if Ichigo was living with me for the right reasons… Hopefully, I'll never have to wonder because they'll never know until I tell them my plans.

* * *

Walking up to the front doors of the bakery, that I came to love in such a short time, I could only hope that my boss would understand what I was going through. Opening the doors, I was greeted with the small ding from the bell on top of the doors. My coworkers turn and smiled at me greeting me hello which of course I returned instantly. Walking up to the front asked my coworker if our boss was in. He told me he was in his office in the back, so I made my way there.

Knock knock knock

"Come in!" His cheerful voice called out.

"Good afternoon boss-san, do you have a moment I could talk to you about something?" I stood in the open doorway unsure if I should come in are not.

"Of course, Orihime-chan. What would you like to talk about?" His gentle brown eyes held a smile to them as he spoke. He was such a kind man, him and his family were always going out of their way to help me. I just hope I wasn't taking advantage of him.

"Um… I have a problem, there was another break-in with my apartment and now my aunt won't help me with rent. I was wondering if there were any way to get more hours here? I know it's a lot to ask and I would never want to put you in an uncomfortable situation but if you could put me on the list for overtime or to fill in if someone is sick I would really appreciate." I finished in a rush.

"I see... What about school? You are easily one of my best employees Orihime-chan, and I would gladly give you more hours or find a new position that would suit your needs, but I don't want you to give up on school. I know how hard you have worked and how much it means to you."

"I plan to talk to the principal tomorrow. All my grades are very high so I'm hoping he'll work with me to maybe do half days or come in a couple of times a week. I'm not sure though, while I would love to graduate, it means the world to me, I also need to be realistic. It's just me, I have three almost four months until I must move out of my apartment and I want to do this one my own. I need to do this on my own. I need to prove to myself and others that I'm strong enough to handle what life throws at me. I'm tired of people thinking they need to worry about me or take care of..." I could feel my eyes start to water but I held it in. He didn't need to see me cry.

I was so focused on my hands that sat in my lap I didn't notice the look my boss was giving me. I only looked up when I saw his hand cover both of mine.

"Tell you what, why don't we wait and see what your school says and go from there. Better yet, I'll speak to my wife tonight and have her call your school in the morning to set up a meeting with the three of you. Maybe with her there between the three of you, we can work something out."

"Thank you." I finally let a couple of tears fall as the older man stood to hug me.

Heading back to the Kurosaki's house I felt a little lighter, one less thing to worry about. Now I had to pray my principle would be willing to make some type of arrangement with me for the last four months of school.

* * *

Ichigo and I were walking to school, hand in hand, but not talking. He tried to start a few conversations, but I was a mess on the inside. I felt horrible for giving him simple answers, especially when I could tell he was worried, but I couldn't help it. I kept a smile on my face any time I was around people and never complained but I couldn't help but wonder what would happen today.

How would I explain being called out of class? I'm no good at lying! Ichigo, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Chad, and Uryu would all see through it. Ugh, I'm doomed.

"Orihime?"

 _'Oh no! What did he say?'_

"Yes?" I gave him a smile, hoping he'd forget whatever he was saying but it didn't work. He stopped walking and pulled me towards an alleyway. I couldn't help but worry a bit. If anyone saw us like this, they'd assume the worse and I didn't want to tarnish his reputation like that.

He stood so my back was to the wall and he was right in front of me. He put his hands by my head and lowered his head till we were eye to eye. I couldn't help but look down at his lips while I licked my own.

"Look, I can't help but ask… are you upset with me?" Ichigo's voice held a little fear to it that had my eyes returning to his. They were swirling with worry.

"No, never! I-I'm sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind is all. Are you upset with me?" It was my turn to worry.

He dropped his head, shaking it before looking back at me.

"You just haven't been yourself and not to sound like a perv, but you haven't even kissed me in a full day. Which is fine, don't think you ha-"

I cut him off with a sweet kiss.

Thinking back, I realized I put myself on auto piolet, I needed to step up or everyone would know something was up before I had everything figured out. I just wished for once I wasn't all alone.

He slowly started kissing me back, our sweet and simple kiss turning opened mouth, hot and sexual that brought a warm feeling to my lower stomach. When he finally pulled away we were both breathing hard.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. Please, don't worry okay? I love you." I told him honestly. I didn't want him to worry about me or if I was upset with him. I loved him so much. I never wanted him to doubt that.

"I love you too 'Hime." He pulled me from the wall in a tight hug before letting go until only our hands were holding.

We just walked into the gates when he spoke once again, "Oh, and 'Hime? I could never be mad at you." He kissed me on top of my head before we went different ways to see our friends a bit before classes started.

I was beyond lucky to have him… I just hoped it lasted a little longer.

* * *

We were halfway through our second class of the day when I was called out. Everyone shot me worried and confused looks as I rose with my bag. I quickly gathered my things and made my way out to follow our assistant principle towards the one place I was terrified to go.

This was it, one way or another I'd know for sure what was going to happen. I'd either graduate and have a home or I'd be a dropout.

"Inoue, Orihime is here." She called through the door.

"Let her in." The door was pulled to the side for me as I saw Hana, my boss' wife, and my principle already there waiting for me.

"Please, take a seat Inoue-chan."

I nodded and sat where I was told. I was so nervous I didn't know how to get my voice to start working again.

"Now, Hana-san here has been telling me you have a… situation, I can see why you wouldn't want to leave this close to graduation but I'm unclear as to what you want with me. Please explain." His voice was a little cold, I knew he was strict, but I had to try. If only my brain and mouth would connect!

"I um, well, I had a break in at my apartment, so my aunt has decided she won't fund my living expenses any longer. She says it's too risky and she wants me to move in with her, I would really like to finish here and on my own, but I'd need to work more for that to happen."

"I see, and why would you need my help? I have no jobs for you." He responded.

"I wanted to know if I could set up an arrangement where I miss school a few days a week or maybe do half days?"

"We will offer you her time card to prove she's working as she said and can work around any schedule you see fit," Hana added on.

He opened his mouth, about to talk when the lunch bell rang.

 _'Oh no… I bet they'll all be waiting for me.'_ I only hoped he'd give me some options, so I can be here a little longer and miss lunch.

"Those bells, I need to get them, so they don't ring in here…" I don't think he noticed he spoke out loud.

"I'm sorry for the situation you find yourself in. I can see why you want to stay here, graduation is only four months away and it would be a shame to transfer this late in the year; however, if anyone could handle it, you could. Your grades are amazing, and you catch on fast. I'd recommend you transfer. I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to miss school. There is a certain number of "seat time" a student must have to graduate."

My heart shattered.

I didn't realize I was crying until Hana came up and hugged me. "It's okay sweetie, we'll think of something." She kept telling me as the principle left the room, so we could have privacy. I was so sure I'd be able to graduation and make my brother proud but the only chance I have is if I leave…

I couldn't stay here, at school, I couldn't answer everyone's questions about what just happened. I called Kurosaki-san and asked if I could come home early since it's his house.

Ring…. Ring…

"Hello, Kurosaki residence!" His cheerful voice answered.

"Hello, Kurosaki-san. I was wondering if I could come home… I'm not feeling well." It wasn't a lie per say… Mentally I wasn't okay, and I did feel sick knowing I'd either leave this place for good or give up on school.

"Orihime-chan? Of course, I'll come to pick you up."

"Oh, no that's okay. I have someone who can give me a ride home. I just wanted to make sure it would be okay to come over early."

"You are ALWAYS welcome here. I'll see you soon."

"Thank you, bye Kurosaki-san."

I gave Hana a small nod, so she knew he said it was okay and we left for the day. My friends and boyfriend saw me walking out with someone and stopped before they reached us. I knew they wouldn't want to cause a scene with people around.

Thankfully I made it to my temporary home with Isshin not asking too many questions. I went up to Ichigo's room and buried my face into his pillow. I loved the smell of him surrounding me… It made me feel comfortable and safe.

My mind started to wonder…

Was I a bad person? Did I do something that made people want to hurt me? I shouldn't have hurt the man… I wonder if I could meet up with him at the jail to apologize for hurting him. After a while, my mind finally turned off and let me go into a restless sleep.

* * *

A couple of hours later I heard Ichigo come in, he didn't say anything to me but crawled into bed with me. I wanted to talk to him about everything, but I was worried. If he knew what was going on he'd feel the need to take care of me and he'd never feel free to leave me if things didn't go well or he realized he wanted someone else.

It wouldn't be fair to him, this wasn't his issue nor was it his job to stress over my problems. I closed my eyes and slept for the rest of the day and night. I never even opened my bag to do homework, what's the point? I wouldn't be graduating anyways.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Meeting with Isshin (Wed. Feb. 7):

Isshin sat in his office, he brought a comfy chair into his office in hopes of making Orihime comfortable. He hoped these sessions would help her open up, not only for this situation but in general. After realizing she was alone and need support he hoped she would see him as a father figure. She deserved a family, and she had one. If only she'd realize it.

Orihime was hoping they'd be able to talk about the basics and he'd be willing to let things go. She would never lie to him, but she was told to not bother others with her problems… If she told him what was going on he'd do more then just listen and give her a safe place to talk. He'd want to help her out and solve the problems in her life. Taking a deep, calming breath, Orihime opened the office door to start their first session.

"Ah, Orihime-chan! Please, come sit down." Isshin waved his hand towards the nice chair in front of his desk. Taking a seat, Orihime waited for this to start.

"Before we begin, I want you to know that this is between you and me as a doctor, not your boyfriend's father. What we talk about in this room is only for us. Ichigo won't hear anything unless you tell him." All Orihime did was nod at him. She figured he wouldn't tell anyone what was said but she still couldn't help but feel conflicted. If only he would keep what they said in this room without trying to find solutions.

"How are you holding up after the attack?" His voice was no longer the normal fun, outgoing tone but serious.

"I'm okay, it was a lot different than last time, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been." She didn't mean to answer that fully, but the last part was more to herself and she let it slip out.

"Last time? This isn't your first break in?" Isshin couldn't help but feel angered by this information.

"Oh, um… no. This was the second time…"

"When was the first time?" He tried to keep his anger in check, he wasn't talking to her as a father or even a friend, he was here as her doctor.

"When I was 12." Orihime kept her head down. She felt ashamed to be speaking about this.

 _'When she was 12?!'_ Isshin took a minute to calm his rage.

"Could we stop here? I have a lot of work to do for school since I left early yesterday."

"Of course, Orihime-chan. We can talk again later."

Luckily for Orihime, she worked Thursday after school so the soonest she'd be able to talk would be Friday. That gave her a full day to figure out how to keep talking to him without letting too much information out.

* * *

Friday afternoon

"Kurasaki-san?" I called out when I reached his office door, once again. Luckily this time I was here to work instead of talking.

"Over here, Orihime-chan" Kurosaki-san called out.

When I entered the office, I froze.

Sitting there behind the desk across from me was Ichigo's father, he was wearing his typical doctor coat over his casual clothes. His desk was cleaned off which was different than the last time I was there.

Ichigo quickly stood and pulled me to the chair and closed the door behind me. What in the world was he thinking? What was going on?

"Um, what's going on in here?" My question rang out cutting through the tension.

"Orihime-chan, all of us are concerned… You haven't been yourself this week and we wanted to talk about what happened. We want you to know we all love you and you can count on us." Isshin's voice worried me. Was he going to talk about everything going on with the break in? Did he want me to open up to the others about my first attack?

"I'm fine-" I started waving my hands in front of my face.

"Hime stop. I get it was scary, but you handled it and he's locked up now."

"What Kurosaki is trying to say, is we're worried. Can we help in any way? Is there anyone you'd be willing to talk to?" Uryu spoke while shooting Ichigo a glare as he pushed his glasses up.

"You don't need to be worried, I'm just thinking over things is all. I'm okay, really!" I spoke up, hoping they'd believe me.

"I'm going to be canceling my trip after graduation, I was thinking we could move in together." Tatsuki offered to the group.

"You can stay here till then." Ichigo offered.

"No."

My voice was solid. I wasn't going to back down when it comes to this.

"What?" I've never seen Tatsuki so shocked before. Well besides finding out about soul society but who could blame her?

"I said no, thank you for your offer but go. I want you to live your life to the fullest, all of you."

I was starting to shake. Was I really this terrible of a friend that everyone felt they needed to change their lives to care for me. I wasn't a child, I hadn't been for a while.

"Hime, we're just trying to help. I spoke to my family while you were at work a couple of days ago and we want you to move in." Ichigo reached for me after he spoke but I pulled away. I needed to leave. Everything that was going on was too much.

"I really appreciate all of you coming here to show me how lucky I am to have so many friends who care for me, but I think it's best I go home now."

"Orihime, don't you want to stay with us? You'd be safer here." Ichigo tried to reason with me.

"You'd never understand," I whispered

"What do you mean? What wouldn't I understand?"

"Ichigo, please let me go."

"Son" His father spoke but the warning was ignored.

"No! She needs to talk to us, this isn't like you Orihime. What's going on?" Ichigo snapped at me.

"You have a family, you have a home, you don't worry about where your next meal will be, you don't have to worry if you'll have a roof over your head next month because your aunt decides to stop supporting you. You don't understand what it's like to have to argue with an OBGYN to get an IUD because you must make sure the next time you get kidnapped you're safe. I can't take the pill or get a shot because there's no telling how long I could be held hostage. While I can reject any STIs they give me I would never be able to do that to a baby, no matter what the circumstances. I was lucky they weren't interested in me sexually, but it won't always be that way (She started crying while she spoke at this point). I know what it's like to have men lust after you." I took a shaky breath before continuing. I needed to try to calm down before I fully broke down.

"You don't know what it's like to wonder why your own parents hate you! Watching my brother die was the worst day of my life and I've been alone ever since. You are all amazing, but you aren't there! You aren't with me and to be honest? I'm the most grown up out of all of us. I'm happy and hate violence, I can see why people think I'm stupid because I chose to live this way but I'm not. I take care of myself and make sure I enjoy every moment of life I was given due to Sora's sacrifice of taking me with him."

I tried to leave again. I wanted to go home, I wanted to be alone and cry, I wanted to let it all out, so I could feel better and think clearly.

"Then stay with me! It solves your problems. Let us help you!"

I gasped when I heard him. My biggest fear was coming true. He only wanted me to move in with him, so he could take care of me. Not because he loved me.

'No, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening!' I yelled internally.

"No. Let me go."

I took off out the door and towards his room to pack up all my belongings before heading home. There was no other option but get as far away as possible.


	11. Problems and Solutions pt 2

**Problems and Solutions**

 **Part Two**

 **AN:** Thank you everyone for taking the time to review! Sorry this update took so long but I wanted to make sure it wasn't too OOC while keeping the story moving alone. We have two more chapters before this story is over, can you believe it?

* * *

 **Orihime's POV**

When I finally made it to my apartment I dropped my bags and fell onto my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow my tears started coming. It was as if a flood gate opened, all the stress I've been holding in all came at me at once.

I was losing my home, possibly my school and friends. I was losing Ichigo, and my biggest fear was proven right. He wanted me to move in with him because I'm someone who needs help. It's only the hero in him, it's not me. It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I'd never felt this kind of pain before, I wasn't sure if I could live through this.

My head hurt, I couldn't see well with how puffy my eyes were from crying. How could this have happened when I finally started getting everything I ever wanted?

I had no idea how long I laid there crying, it must not have been too long since the sun was still shining through the window, mocking me.

Suddenly I heard my name being called, "Orihime?" My head snapped towards my voice, Ichigo was standing there in the doorway, out of breath. Part of me couldn't help but want to laugh at the similarity between the way he looked now and my daydream from a couple of years ago. I couldn't help but hurt when I saw the pain in his eyes.

I dropped my face back to the pillow, unable to look at him any longer.

"Fuck, 'Hime." I heard him say before he climbed into the bed and he held me while I cried. He kept talking to me, trying to help.

"Please baby, don't cry. I'm so sorry, that all came out wrong." When I didn't respond he kept talking.

"You know I'm not good with words." His voice was starting to waver. I turned in his arms, I didn't want him to be hurting too.

"I just, it's hard to explain." I tried, but I'm not sure how to tell him everything.

"Talk to me, lean on me. You aren't alone anymore." He sounded like he was pleading with me and it broke me.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Ichigo didn't know what to do. He loved Inoue more than anything but he was at a loss; how do you fix something when you have no idea what you did wrong? Ichigo wasn't big on expressing his emotions, let alone handle an upset woman. The confused teen held her as Orihime's body shook, trying to keep his own emotions in check.

Hearing her getting on the IUD in fear of being raped, realizing how strong she really was taking a lot out of him. All he wanted to do was keep her safe and happy; preferably with him. The question he needed to figure out is how to fix this?

"Orihime, I need you to tell me everything, I can't help you or understand what's going on if I don't know what's going on." Orihime understood what he was saying. Even if they didn't work out as a couple, they'd always be close and if she was being completely honest with herself, she needed to let this all out. So, she did just that.

She told him about her parents, growing up with her brother, the first break in, offering herself to keep the others safe, the guilt she felt for him being killed, and the current issues she was struggling with. Orihime talked and talked, for over an hour she let everything out and held onto her boyfriend the entire time. As she cried, she held him close, and he kept tightening his hold on her.

To say Ichigo was shocked would be a gross understatement.

How could she be hiding all this? Orihime was the sweetest person he knew! She would help those who have wronged her, do anything to keep others safe, even if it hurt her in the process. She didn't yell, she almost never got angry but held all this on her shoulders.

When she started to talk about her fears with him and why they were together he could help but let a few tears make their way past his eyes. Was he going to lose her? How could she think that way about him? He loved her, for no other reason than her being such an amazing person.

He pulled her close, letting her keep talking while he did everything in his power to not react. If he stopped her now he feared she'd never keep going.

It was clear she had been holding all this in and needed this not only for him but her as well so he'd sit here, holding her and accept everything she said.

Once she was done speaking, Ichigo pulled back a bit to pull her chin up so they made eye contact.

Her large smoky eyes saw the pain in his brown ones. She waited for him to say something but that never came.

Ichigo lowered his lips to hers, he was timid, almost asking if it was okay to touch her. Orihime reached her arms up to pull him in for more. She wanted his love, needed to feel it. Their slow kisses held so much emotion, so much passion that their hands started to wonder.

"Wait, Hime we need to talk." It was killing him to think of her worries. As much as he wanted to keep kissing and anything else they chose to do, it would have to be put on the back burner until they were okay.

They took a couple of moments to settle down, Orihime thought he was going to leave her now that he knew everything while Ichigo was trying to figure out what to say for her to see how he feels were real and why he wants to help.

"I understand if you want to leave." The worried female whispered, unable to meet his eyes once again.

Her words made him snap, he was trying to stay calm but he was really upset by this. He sat up in her bed, not holding her while he glared at the foot of the bed.

"How could you think so low of me? When have I ever given you a reason to think my feelings for you are anything less than true? Do you really think I'd just throw out the word love if I didn't mean it?" While he was trying to keep his voice neutral he knew it sounded a bit cold. He never used this type of voice with her before, he'd never been angry with her before this point.

"I-I didn't mean it like that. I just, maybe that's why you picked me... You thought I needed you and I don't want you to be trapped with me." She also sat up, her heart was racing. The last thing the healer wanted was for him to leave.

"I don't think you need me, Hime. Damn it, I NEED you!" Ichigo turned to face her, wanting to see her face as he talked.

"I love you because you're... well Orihime. I could give you a long list and nowhere on it would it say anything about needing a protector. Don't you know I'd protect you even if we broke up? I offer to help because I want to. You don't have to be alone anymore. I get your upset and I can see why but how do you think I felt when I asked you to move in with me, in front of everyone and you said no. Hell, you didn't even think about it!"

"I don't want to make you feel stuck if I moved in like you asked you wouldn't be able to break up with me easily. What if you meet someone knew? How would she handle your ex in the same house as you?" Orihime was trying so hard not to cry, she's cried more than enough so far and she knew it hurt him to see her so upset.

She truly didn't mean to hurt him, she'd never hurt him! Orihime was trying to help him and look out for the next stage of life. She would never hold him back.

Ichigo abruptly stood, unable to sit still any longer, he took to the floor before making his way to her bedroom window. He slowly pulled the lock out of place and lift it up until his face was met with fresh air.

The next thing she heard Ichigo say broke her heart.

"Don't you love me at all?" Ichigo's voice was so soft she barely heard it.

Orihime quickly ran over to him, hugging him even when he didn't return it. "Of course, I do! I've loved you for so long I can't imagine loving anyone other than you." At this, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her body. He let out a deep, shuttered breath.

"Don't you get it? You are my future. Let me help you, let me be your support like you are for me." At this point, Ichigo was begging. If she couldn't lean on him or trust him in this difficult situation they wouldn't make it.

"Ichigo..." Orihime looked up at him, unsure if he knew what his words meant to her.

"I mean it, Hime. We've been through so much together and it took me forever to realize what you mean to me. I don't want anyone else. Ever."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to push you away or hurt you. I didn't want to bother you or make you deal with my stress." Orihime sobbed into his chest.

"Let's get some rest, we can talk about what _we_ are going to do tomorrow."

Orihime made her way to the bathroom to throw on some pjs while Ichigo threw off his shirt and pants. Once he was in his silly strawberry boxers his girlfriend got him as a joke, he settled himself in her bed and waited for her to join him.

* * *

While in the bathroom, the young woman looked at herself in the mirror. She felt scared by what she was looking at. Orihime knew she could change out of it in no time and Ichigo would never know she owned it but she wanted to give him something special. He said he wanted her to be his forever and she couldn't agree more. What better way to express this then gifting herself to him?

Her brother always told her sex was about love. He wanted her to wait till marriage but also said sometimes it doesn't work out that way. Orihime loved Ichigo with her whole heart, she'd do anything for him and now she knew without a doubt he loved her just as much.

Taking another look in the mirror, the young woman double checked her appearance before making her way out towards her bedroom. Ichigo was laying on the bed, looking at his phone when she made it to the door frame. He was shirtless so she could see his delicious muscles that covered his chest and arms.

While they've hooked up quite a few times since being together, this would be the first time they went all the way... If he wanted to.

Ichigo was letting his dad know that they were okay and things were working out when he looked up. His heart stopped. He was pretty sure he died and went to heaven at this point.

His gorgeous girlfriend was standing in the doorway with her only a sheer black baby doll lingerie set. The only thing keeping it closed was a black bow that barely held those beautiful mounds in. Not that there was any coverage anyways. Her wild hair was put up in a messy bun giving the man access to her pale neck, from there he couldn't tear his eyes off her breasts until he went lower to her flat stomach that was completely bare to his eyes. It looked like there was a small silk thong blocking his view of her lower area before her long legs were exposed to his eyes.

"'Hime?" His voice cracked causing Orihime to smile despite her nerves.

She walked towards the man of her dreams, bolding pulling the blanket down and seeing how excited her boyfriend was. She slowly made her way so she was straddling him. Ichigo's hands instantly went to her hips, pulling her over his aching member looking for release.

"Where did this come from?" While he loved it and hoped it was a sign she wanted to be close to each other again he was curious why she put something so sexy on.

"I just thought, well I love you and want to be with you forever and you said you did too..." Now she was feeling a little unsure of herself.

"I do love you. I'm yours, forever." His voice was husky but held honesty to it that made her relax. Most of this wasn't new to them, there was no rush or anxiety yet. She knew his body and he knew hers.

Ichigo pulled her down for a heated kiss, it was slow and sexual while his hands kept moving her hips over him getting them both warmed up.

Ready to take things up a notch, he flipped her on her back. The little squeal she made caused him to chuckle. No matter the situation, Orihime was always Orihime.

He attacked her neck with open mouth kissed causing her to throw her head back with his name coming from her beautiful lips. "Ichigo."

Gods he loved how she gave him full control over her body. It always made him feel daring. While sucking on that special spot on her neck, Ichigo worked the bow that held the little clothing she was wearing together. Once that was open to him Ichigo kissed down her collar bone...

 **MA has been removed due to FanFic Regulations. Please see AO3 Gamersweetheart**

 **/users/Gamersweetheart/pseuds/Gamersweetheart**

Both young adults were wary about what was to come but confident they'd make it out okay. Ichigo held Orihime close, her head resting on his chest and arm wrapped around her waist. She laid her hand above his heart, feeling the steady beating until rest took her.

When Ichigo felt Orihime finally go to sleep he reached for his badge on the night side table and brought it to his chest. He pushed back some hair that covered her face, her face was red and blotchy, eyes were swollen from all her crying and his heart shattered but remembering how it all ended helped him heal a bit. He was worried still and needed advice, even if he didn't want it.

Ichigo quickly jumped out her window, speeding across rooftops until he made it back to his house. He found his father sitting at the table, drink in his hand.

"How is she?" Isshin looked at his son's face, seeing how confused he looked.

"I don't know. She said a lot of fucked up things, I don't get what I did to make her think I don't care for her... Did you and Mom ever have problems talking?" Ichigo sat down with his Dad, hoping to get some help from the Old Man he normally took for granted but knew deep down he could always count on him when he needed it.

Isshin let out a chuckle. "Yes, your mother and I had plenty of lover's quarrels. It's just a part of life. I don't know everything going on with her, but I do know she's going to be wary of receiving any help. She's... she's been alone for so long she doesn't know how to ask for help anymore."

"I want her with me, with us." Ichigo's words were nothing more than a whisper.

Isshin looked up at his son, "Ichigo, do you know what you're saying?"

"Yeah. I do. She's it for me."

Isshin nodded at his son's response, he already knew this but wanted to make sure. "Do you want her to live here? Permanently?"

"Yes, or I can even move in with her to help her out."

"And you're sure about this? No doubts?"

"No, why would I have any doubts?" Ichigo was getting restless with all the questioning.

"Calm down, Son. Your sisters and I love Orihime, when you left I talked to them and they and both said they wouldn't mind her moving in. In fact, they think it would be good for everyone. I just want to make sure you know what you're asking. If she moves in any fight, any issue you have will be known by all of us. If you two break up, calm down! If you two break up what will you do then?" Isshin watched as his son kept getting more and more aggravated.

"Even if we didn't work out, I'd never do anything to hurt her and she'd never do anything to hurt me," Ichigo said through clenched teeth. Why was his Dad being like this?

"Do you realize having her move in here would possibly shame her? To live with a man out of wed lock? The community would probably expect you two to marry some da-"

"We will."

Now it was Isshin's turn to stop talking. He already had plans to marry Orihime? If that was the case then Isshin was more than willing to help out.

"Go back to her, I'm sure there is more the two of you need to talk about and clear up. If you are sure, come by on Sunday. I'll have something worked out for you two."

Ichigo sighed in relief. His father would help him, he'd be there to save Orihime too.

"I love you, Dad." Right after he spoke, Ichigo took off. Racing to get back to his body before Orihime woke up missing his father's "I love you too."

* * *

The next day the two bright-haired teens woke up later than normal. Worn out from the stressful day before. Orihime hugged him tightly, a little too tight when Ichigo laughed at her saying "Woah, I still gotta breath 'Hime." As he hugged her back.

"Sorry" She smiled up at him, just happy to have him with her after all they went through last night.

"Come on, time to get dressed. We're going to eat something and then finish our talk." He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead before speaking again, "Don't worry, we're going to get through this together."

"Thank you, Ichigo."

"Hey, Hime? You don't regret last night, do you?"

"No, it was the best night of my life."

He gave her a smile before they started getting ready for the day ahead.

Breakfast was nice, they went down the street to a little restaurant and just enjoyed each other before they made their way home.

Once they were back at Orihime's, Ichigo sat on her couch, pulling her into his lap. She gave a small giggle at his actions before wrapping her arms around his neck and cuddling closer.

"I'm scared. I don't want to move in with my Aunt but I also want to graduate."

"I know, I think we should talk to my Dad tomorrow. If you are willing and want to, we'd like it if you came and stay with us."

"I, I don't know. I don't want to be a bu-" Ichigo cut her off at this point. He wasn't going to listen to her go through this again.

"Stop it. You aren't a burden, you don't bother anyone. We're family. You're _my_ family. Is there a reason you don't want to move in with me? Not counting worrying about me." He wanted an answer if there was a true reason for not moving in he'd respect it.

Orihime thought about his question before answering. Was there a reason besides worrying about hurting Ichigo or being trouble for his family? No.

Did she want to live with him? Yes.

"If we can work something out with your Dad are you sure you'll be okay with me living with you?"

"Yes." She pressed her lips towards his, which he gladly met her halfway.

When they pulled apart for air, Ichigo couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at her next words.

"I promise I'll start leaning on you more. Will you do the same? I want you to come to me with your problems too?"

"Well work on it together." He told her before kissing her again.

"Besides, do you really think I'd be able to have you so far away after last night?" He gave her a sexy smirk.

She giggled at him before pulling him off the couch and into the bedroom. She was on paid leave to figure her life and now that she and Ichigo had a plan she wanted to celebrate with the man of her dreams and clearly, he did too.


	12. Plans in Motion

**Plans in Motion**

AN: Thank you so much for all your kind words! Y'all made my day! No joke, I was smiling all day long with each review I read. This chapter really hated me. Trying to make the hollow seem OOC but nice was just ridicules. Also, I know there are building codes and what not but just pretend it all works out.

This is the last chapter. I had another one but I think I like the ending more. Again, thank you so much for all your reviews, follows, and favorites. I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have and can't wait to show you my next IchiHime fic.

 **Key:**

 _'Someone thinking'_

 _Ichigo talking to his hollow_

 **Ichigo's hollow talking to Ichigo**

 **"Ichigo's hollow talking out loud"**

I'll quit talking so you can read what you came here for now :p

This chapter is still Saturday from the last chapter.

* * *

Now that the plan was coming along and the young couple "celebrated" again both were ready for food. Ichigo decided to make dinner for them while Orihime called her boss and Aunt to explain what was going on.

Orihime's boss was thrilled and told her she could have the last weekend of the month off and make up the hours during the week, so she didn't lose money. He also offered to bring his truck by, so they could move everything much faster than using a car. When Orihime tried to insist that wasn't needed, she could figure it out he told her the bakery is a family and she was like a granddaughter to him and his wife.

At this, the worried woman decided to take Ichigo's advice. She accepted her bosses offer and promised to be the best employee he's ever had. Her boss couldn't see her fist pump in the air, but her boyfriend could. Ichigo chuckled while he shook his head at her silly ways and got back to cooking. The last thing he wanted to do was burn the food.

"Ichigo! Boss-san said he'd bring his truck over the last weekend of February, so we can move everything faster, he also said I could get that weekend off and he'd let me make up the hours during the week." She was bouncing up and down with her hands clasped together in front of her chest.

"That's great 'Hime. Are you still calling your Aunt before dinner? This won't be done for another 15 minutes." Ichigo loved this, they were already like a family.

"Yes, I'll call her now… I just… I don't think she'll be as happy with me." She stopped jumping, her whole mood rapidly changing from happy to sad.

"Let me know if I can help at all." She came over towards him to give him a quick kiss before going back to the living room to call her Aunt.

 _Ring Ring…._

 _Ring Ring…_

"Moshi Moshi"

"Moshi Moshi, Aunt-san!"

"Orihime-chan, how are you? Were you able to get back into your apartment yet? I really don't like the idea of you staying with a male."

"Yes, I was given the key by the police yesterday. I'm here now and I came up with a plan…" Orihime paused for a moment. She wasn't sure how her aunt would take the news and couldn't help but worry her aunt would be disappointed in her.

"…." When Orihime didn't continue her aunt did.

"I take it you aren't coming to stay here, with us?"

"No, I'll be moving in with my boyfriend-"

"No, you will not, Orihime! It is NOT appropriate to live with a male out of wedlock. I had high hopes for you! I supported you for years and this is how you repay me?"

"It's not like that, I swear! I'll still be working, I'll be going to school and graduating with all my friends."

(In the background Ichigo asks Orihime if she wants any red bean paste)

"Yes please!" She called back.

"Was that him?"

"In the background? Yes, that was Ichigo-kun."

"I would like to talk to him."

"Oh? Um okay… Hold on one second, please."

She stood with the phone and put her hand over the speaker before talking. "She wants to talk to you. Is that okay?"

"I mean I'm not very good at dealing with parents, but I'll talk to her for you." Ichigo wasn't feeling confident in this phone call. If her aunt was upset with their plan would she force Orihime to move in with her?

Giving him a big hug around his stomach, Orihime smiled up at him before taking over dinner while he headed out to the living room to speak to Orihime's only relative.

"Moshi Moshi?" Ichigo was trying to sound brave and thanked every God he could think of when his voice didn't crack.

"What do you think you are doing with my niece?" Her voice was cold, the opposite of his girlfriend's. It caught him off guard and he wasn't sure how to respond.

"I um… helping?"

"I'm not okay with this idea. Do you realize she'll be shunned? Who would marry a girl who lived with a man out of wedlock? What happens when you two break up? She'll be on the streets. Do you truly think this is the best idea? It seems to me that you're taking advantage of her."

 _ **Let me out Kingy! I'll give her a piece of our mind!**_

"With all due respect, that is completely wrong. She is loved, not only by me but my whole family. She'd never be homeless, and I'd never do anything to hurt her." Ichigo made the wise choice to ignore his hollow's words.

"If she does this then there's no going back. I'll never support it again. Can you live with that? Can you handle knowing her reputation will be ruined." Orihime's aunt wasn't trying to be rude or upset anyone but she needed to make sure her niece was taken care of. Her biggest fear was that sweet girl would end up like her mother.

"I can because it won't be an issue."

"I hope you two think about this more and what it means."

With that, she hung up.

"Wow." Was all Ichigo said as he put Orihime's phone down. He figured her aunt wouldn't be happy but didn't expect her to think so little of him. How would she know how he was as a person or felt when she left Orihime up here alone?

Orihime could tell her boyfriend was starting to lose his temper so she quickly made her way back from the kitchen and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"I love you. I know you would never hurt me." She whispered into his back.

Ichigo felt her arms go around his stomach as her chest was pushed into his back, giving him the strength of love the way she did best. He put his hands around her's where they rested by his belly button. "I love you too." He turned to give her a quick kiss before returning to the food. The last thing he wanted was to ruin the food by waiting too long to eat it and add to the stress they already had.

Not everyone would be happy for them, not everyone would understand but that didn't matter because they knew how they felt and what they were getting themselves into. Everyone else could kiss his ass for all he cared.

* * *

When Sunday morning came around, the young couple sat down and talked about everything they'd want to speak to Isshin about. It wasn't going to be like before when she was just visiting so both parties needed to get their needs met for this to work.

When they left the apartment they both felt ready.

Dinner went well, everyone talked about their weekend and what their plans were for the week. While Ichigo was put on clean-up duty Orihime pulled Isshin aside to speak to him. They went out of the front door so they could talk freely.

"I have something I need help with. If I go straight to Ichigo he'd never approved so I'm hoping if I have a plan set in place he'll allow it."

"And what are you hoping to convince my son to do…" If she was asking for help it must be something big. He just couldn't figure out what it could be.

"He worries about his hollow Even with me when I know his hollow would never hurt me. I want to let him out to show Ichigo there is nothing to worry about."

Orihime's words took Isshin by surprise. He knew how his hard-headed son felt about his hollow. It was one of the main reasons he kept his feelings for the woman in front of him hidden for so long.

"There is binding I know… It would be much easier for him to let go of control if he knew there was a backup plan. We both know you can take care of yourself but if Ichigo was the reason you were hurt, whether it be by his hands or his hollows, we both know he'd never forgive himself. I can give you some ropes and tell you what to say for it to activate."

"That would be amazing! Thank you so much Kurasaki-san!"

"Thanks for what?" Ichigo's voice startled both people.

"Ichigo! You startled me." She giggled as her boyfriend came over and wrapped an arm around her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I thought you might have started talking about living arrangements without me."

"And let you skip out of some father time? Never my boy!" Isshin then smacked Ichigo hard on the back.

"Oi! What the fuck Old Man!" was yelled before the two started another father-son battle. Shaking her head, Orihime made her way to the dining room table to wait for the two men to finish their fight.

 **10 minutes later...**

The three sat at the dining room table, each unsure how to start the conversation. Orihime sat next to Ichigo. He held her hand under the table, in his lap. Isshin sat across the table wishing his late wife was here to help. He decided he'd start the conversation and first see if she was okay with his rules before they talked about anything else. If she couldn't handle it, then there was no point to go on.

"Well, you know my family and I would be honored to have you join us." Orihime smiled at his words but didn't interrupt him.

"There would be some expectations I'd expect you to follow. For starters, we all do our share around here. I know you don't have a problem with that since you were more than helpful when you stayed here over Christmas. I want you to do graduate high school and once that's over you will either go to university or have a year off but you will be making plans in order to better yourself. Before you talk about money please know that will never be an issue. I was a captain for a long time and have more money then anyone would have in one lifetime. Just because I don't spend it all crazy doesn't mean you'd ever need to worry about putting a strain on me or having to pay anything back."

Taking a break, he waited for the woman's response. Her large grey eyes were opened wide as she processed everything he told her. They watched as shock, worry, then joy passed through those expressive eyes.

"You mean you would be okay with me going to university?" She was completely shocked by his generosity.

"Of course! I want the same things for you that I want for my own children. You've done a lot for all of us and now it's time for us to do the same for you. If you think you can follow that then the next rule would be you two need to be extra safe. I don't want to be a grandpa just yet." It was quite entertaining to see how fast both their faces turned red.

"O-of course." She quickly agreed while Ichigo looked shocked before pissed that his father would say such things.

"I also need you two to remember your sister are younger and don't need to hear any of your "activities."

"Dad!"

"What? It's better to get this all out open now." Really, if his son was sexually active then he should be able to discuss it like an adult.

"Ugh. Is there anything else you want to bring up?" Ichigo was done talking.

"I want you both to work part-time. It doesn't have to be a lot but you need to have some experience and references to help you out later on. Ichigo, you may want another… more normal job haha."

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" The bright-haired man couldn't begin to thank his father for all these blessings he was offering Orihime. To be honest, everything he was going to say went out the window. Ichigo's mind was blank.

"That's all I have for now. I don't want an answer now though. I want you two to go home and think it all over. Can you stick to that? Will you both be able to adjust living together and with this crazy family? Either way, you have a place in our family." He reached across to grab the young lady's other hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you so much. Truly, I-I don't have words to thank you for how much you are offering me." She was trying to keep her voice steady, but it was very emotional, to be given so many opportunities that you never thought possible.

"Of course. Now I'm assuming you'll be staying with Orihime until her lease is up? Assuming you two decide to move in here?" He asked his son.

"Yeah, if that's okay with you Hime."

"Of course!"

"Great! Let's watch the movie your sisters picked out before it gets too late. I'm sure you miss me, Son. Come, sit in Daddy's lap." Isshin held open his arms with a big goofy smile Ichigo promptly stood and punched his father in the face before grabbing Orihime's hand and lead the way to the living room leaving his father dramatically crying at the table.

* * *

The walk home was silent. Orihime wasn't sure how to bring up her plan. She would never push him but it was something that had to be done in order for him to relax and trust his hollow.

"Hey, is everything alright?" He knew her too well to hide anything from him.

"Yes, I just... When we get home, I'd like to try something, if that's okay."

Now Ichigo was confused. What in the world could she want to try that has her so worried? At this, he stopped his girlfriend to get more information.

"What do you want to try?" He lifted her chin, making her eyes meet his.

"Will you wait to answer until we get home? Please." Without knowing she was doing it, Orihime pulled out the big guns. Her lower lip came out in a slight pout while her eyes grew in size. Giving him the perfect puppy dog face.

Sighing in defeat, Ichigo agreed with a quiet "fine."

"Your dad gave me a binding to put you in. I can also use a shield if it makes you feel more comfortable."

"Get to your question Orihime." Ichigo had a good idea where this line of thought was going but didn't like it.

"Well, since you and hollow-san are one in the same, I'd like to see him again. If you're both okay with it. I'd like to build a relationship with him as well."

 **Yes! Fuck yes! Let me talk to Queen**

 _'Hell no! You'd hurt her.'_

 **Are you truly that stupid? I feel what you do.**

 _'I'll think about it. Just like I told her I would.'_

"Let's head home." He usurer Orihime with him towards the apartment while going over what she asked him. Could he really do that? Let his hollow out?

* * *

Once they arrived home, the two changed for bed. Either way, they wanted to be comfy. After that Orihime joined Ichigo on the couch. Neither were watching whatever was playing but thinking about the question that still hung between them.

 **King, are you really going to tell her no? I've been around her before. Stop being such a dumbass.**

 _'I don't trust you.'_

 **So, you'll hurt our Queen just to get at me?**

"Ichigo-kun? Did you get a chance to think over my question? We don't have to if you don't want to... It was just an idea." She played with her hands in her lap.

She looked up when he grabbed her hands. "Why do you want to do this?" He couldn't help but wonder.

"I want to because I love you. I'm still a little worried around him but that's why I want to talk to him. I don't think he'd hurt me but I don't know him well enough to know how to act. What if there's another fight and you need him but you fight him off because you're scared of how he'll react? I truly think it would be helpful to all three of us but please, don't feel like you have to agree."

 **She's right. Now let me the fuck out.**

Ichigo took her words and really thought about them. Could he honestly do this? Let his hollow and the woman he loves be in the same room? Looking back over to Orihime, he could feel the worry coming off her. She was scared he wouldn't want to and it clearly meant a lot to her.

"Fine. But the rope stays on at all times. Don't let him talk you out of it. Keep your guard up at all times. I mean it Hime, if he does anything to make you worry you put up your shield and run."

"Ichigo-"

"Promise me, Hime." The serious look in his eyes showed her just how scared he was. This was testing him on a whole new level and he needed to know she'd do everything she could to stay safe.

"I promise." He moved forward, kissing her with so much passion it took her breath away.

When he pulled back he gave her a small smirk before standing and helping her to her feet. The two moved a chair into the middle of the small room. Ichgio moved everything out of the way to make sure no damage could happen while he was in his inner world.

Ichigo sat in the chair, nodding to his girlfriend to wrap the rope around him and make sure it's tight. He quickly remembered his badge and had her press it to his chest so he could tie his body up and make sure it was secure. When he turned back to look at Orihime he saw her knowing smile.

"What?" He asked with a slight blush.

"Nothing" she giggled while he stepped back into his body. He was too cute always trying to protect her. When he'd get into this worry mode it showed her how much Ichigo loved her.

"Are you ready?" When he nodded yes Orihime said the chant Isshin told her to. The rope lit up white before Ichigo could feel the power binding him where he sat.

The bright-haired teen took a deep breath before locking eyes with Orihime. He was freaking out but wanted to do this for them.

Sensing his fear his hollow surprised the hell out of him.

 **Look, tell Queen if she wants you back to say King and I'll let your pathetic ass back.**

"Orihime, he says if you want me back to just say "king" and he'll back off and I'll come back right away."

"Okay, thank you Hollow-san" Her bright smile gave Ichigo the last push he needed to let go of control and his hollow out.

* * *

Orihime watched as Ichigo relaxed and closed his eyes. Everything about him started to change, his normally strong reiatsu turned darker, while his hair and skin turned white. She'd never seen that before... His black eyes with yellow irises she recognized which helped calm some of the shock to his new look.

 **"Finally! King can be such a whiny bitch."**

"Hollow-san? Why do you look so different?" Orihime wasn't sure what to say but she couldn't help but wonder why the change?

 **"Ah, That's because I'm fully out. If I was King, this is what I'd look like unless I was fighting. So, what did you want?"**

"I um... I wanted to know if you were okay with this? With Ichigo and me that is." Why was she so nervous? What would happen if he wasn't? Would Ichigo want to break up? Would she be able to stay with him if his hollow wasn't okay with it?

 **"If I'm not are you going to change my mind?"** He gave her a smirk, this wasn't the smirk Ichigo would give, this was a scary smirk that made her question why she was doing this at all.

"I um... well..." This wasn't how she saw this going down. How was he so different from Ichigo?

 **"Ha ha ha ha, I'm just messin with you, Queen. You're a hot piece of ass. Why would I mind?"**

This shocked Orihime. Her old habits were starting to come back to her. All her insecurities, all the hidden fears were being brought up. She wasn't the only one reacting to Hollow-san's words.

Ichigo was livid. This idea was clearly not happening as she wanted it to and if his hollow fucked this up for him he'd lose it.

"Oh. Well, thank you for saving me and Ichigo-kun before." Her whisper set Ichigo off and made his hollow think.

 **"Queen, look at me."**

When she didn't look at him he growled out her name.

 **"Orihime."** That caused the young woman to look up.

 **"Come here."** She took a few steps forward then stopped. They were only three or so feet apart but he wasn't happy about it.

 **"Closer."**

She took another few steps and stopped when they almost touched.

 **"You know how this works, Queen. Kingy and I are the same, I'm more instinctual. The sappy shit is all him."**

"I don't want you to change!" She quickly started to shack her head rapidly. Hollow started to laugh.

 **"What do you want? I know what I want..."**

"I just want you to like me."

Ichigo was shocked at what he heard.

 _'Let me out. She's going to take anything you say personally and you'll fuck this up.'_

 **No faith.**

 **"These ropes are solid. Sit in my lap."**

 _'What the fuck!'_

"I um I don't think Ichigo would like that very much." Her blush was making its way down her chest.

 _'Hell no I wouldn't!'_

 **"Are you scared of me?"** He had that smirk on his face again.

"I'm unsure... I just don't know what you want. I know Ichigo loves me but hollows don't love right?"

 **"I feel what he does but stronger."**

"Wha-"

 **"I watch our Queen do** _ **everything**_ **with Kingy but you can't even come near me."**

 _'Don't you dare mess with her!'_

"It's, I'm sorry!" She didn't know what to do. Why was he being so open? Did she really hurt him? Forgetting the no touching rule, Orihime quickly sat sideways on his lap and held his face in her hands.

 **"What King doesn't seem to get is if you love him, you love me. We're the same."**

Was that true? Did she love his hollow? Orihime thought over what he said, she was happy he wasn't talking or moving so she could prosses what he said.

 _Hm... they are the same. Shinji explained it all to me. Can I love him and Ichigo? Can I see them as the same but different?_ Orihime was trying to think everything over.

She looked at Hollow-san, while he didn't have "feelings" if Ichigo loved her that meant Hollow-san did as well. He just didn't talk about it or show it. Taking a deep breath, she asked her next question.

"M-may I kiss you?" After all, he said she was starting to think he was feeling left out or hurt by her only talking about his "king" and ignoring him as the "horse". Maybe if he knew she loved them both Ichigo and Hollow-san could live in better harmony. At least when it came to her.

 **"Fuck yes!"** Hollow-san leaned forward, capturing their Queen's lips in a heated kiss. It was rougher than any kiss her and Ichigo shared but it made her feel special. Both parts of Ichigo wanted her.

Ichigo could feel the kiss, he felt his hollow's desire for the goddess known as Orihime but he also felt love for her. Did his hollow really love her in his own way? Ichigo felt as if he was kissing her himself, it was a little muffled but the feelings were there. That's when he realized why his hollow was so bitchy when it came to her. His hollow loved her and felt unwanted.

 _'I'm trusting you. Do NOT hurt her.'_ He was going to let his hollow have this and hopefully, he'd, as a whole, feel much better about everything.

 **Never.**

 **"Let me free, I swear I won't do anything."**

"I can't, I'm sorry." Orihime was breathless when he pulled back to ask, well demand, she set him free.

 **"Fine, at least put your leg on the other side of me. I want to feel as much as I can."** Hollow-san wasn't happy he wasn't able to do what he wanted but maybe with time he'd get his feel for the hottie in his lap.

Her face was flushed with the idea of being in such a bold position with him but part of her really wanted to. Did that make her a dirty person?

 **"Kingy says stop over thinkin thinks Hime"** He added when Ichigo actually tried to help him get closer to their woman.

Nodding her head, Orihime stood up before straddling his lap. She leaned in to kiss him again but was shocked to see the desire in Hollow-san's eyes.

 **MA has been removed due to FanFic regulations Please see AO3 Gamersweetheart**

 **/users/Gamersweetheart/pseuds/Gamersweetheart**

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Ichigo was feeling a little uncertain.

"No, I liked it." Orihime's words were barely audible. She was tired and ready for bed.

Ichigo carried his princess to the bedroom, making a quick stop in the bathroom to clean them up before sleep took them.

* * *

The pair spent the rest of the week going to school and working. It was amazing, coming home to the love of their life after a long day. Both enjoyed it more than they thought they would. It was like being married and Ichigo knew there was nothing he'd rather have then her as his wife. Every night Ichigo would let his hollow out for a bit so he and Orihime could bond. Ichigo and his hollow still fought over who was stronger but there was a silent understanding when it came to her. No harm would ever come to the sweet woman in his arms.

When Thursday came around Orihime was ready to give her answer to Isshin about moving in with the family. She talked to Ichigo about wanting to pay rent, even if it's a little. She wanted to help since they were doing so much for her. He understood where she was coming from and gave his dad a heads up so he'd come up with a price before they arrived.

Ichigo walked into the house and dodged the kick his father sent his way while the two men said hello the only way they knew how fighting.

"Orihime-chan! How've you been?" Yuzu asked as the healer as she made her way to the kitchen where the two sisters were talking to each other.

"I've been good! How have you been? And you Karin-chan?"

The three of them started chatting away.

Isshin and Ichigo saw this from the living room and decided to let the girls talk.

"So, how's living with Orihime-chan?"

"It's fine." The grumpy teen answered.

"Oh come now, my boy! Your amazing father is letting you live with your lovely girlfriend. Come, give Daddy a hug." He held open his arms for his son but dodged the punch coming his way.

"Ha! Getting slow my son." He laughed as Ichigo's face showed his displeasure in the situation.

"Dad, if I wanted to do something for her, something big but not too big would you help?"

"Yes, what do you have in mind?"

There was a pause as Ichigo got his thoughts in order. Ever since talking to Orihime's aunt he realized what the outside world would say about her and it wasn't true at all.

"Her aunt talked about how her reputation would be hurt and she'd never find a man to marry her, how others would look down at her and I'm not ready to get married but I was thinking about a promise ring? Something to show her how much I love her and keeps others from saying something to her since they won't know what the ring is but will know she's taken and it's okay. I don't know... It's stupid." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's not stupid. I think I know the perfect thing. Come with me." Isshin leads his son up to his bedroom. Carefully closing and locking the door behind him. He then went into the closet and opened the safe on the top shelf. He pulled out a large black box. Inside there were two necklaces and three rings.

"Are those mom's?" He asked in awe.

"Yes, we always thought the girls would each get a necklace and you'd get her engagement ring and wedding band. However, I think she'd be okay with you having the ring I gave her when you were born." Isshin pulled out the small ring. It was too perfect, the little diamonds made up a small flower. You'd think it was for Orihime herself.

"Dad, I- I couldn't."

"Yes, you can. Joking aside, do you love her? Do you want to marry her?"

"Yes."

"Then take it. She loves you more than anything, it's clear as day every time she looks at you. I know your mother, and I know she'd be proud of you for finding such an amazing young woman to love. Take this and offer it to her. Let her know what it's for and what promise you are willing to make her. Protect her honor." He knew if he brought up protection his son would feel better about it.

"Are you sure? This is huge." Ichigo was still trying to get used to this new side of his dad but was slowly learning the big goof had a serious side to him.

"Yes, now come hug your father."

Isshin was shocked when Ichigo did just that. "Thanks, Dad."

"Any time Ichigo."

* * *

Once dinner was done the whole Kurosaki family and Orihime sat around the table while Isshin rolled out the blueprints he had drawn up. Off of Ichigo's room was a new bathroom and his room was pushed out a bit more. They also were adding another bedroom downstairs so the girls could have their own rooms.

"Wow! We get our own rooms!" Yuzu and Karin were both excited but a little sad at the same time... They were always together but it made sense to split up. They were getting older.

Orihime noticed the girls hesitation but might have a perfect idea.

"What if Ichigo and I moved to the downstairs room and you two get your own rooms next to each other."

Both younger girls lit up at that idea.

"If we do that then we can add the bathroom downstairs. You two can share the one up here." Isshin added, pointing to the blueprints.

"Does this mean you're moving in?" Yuzu was so thrilled at the idea of gaining another sister.

"There's just one more thing I need to discuss with you, Kurosaki-san."

"Is it about the rent? Ichigo gave me a heads up and I'm willing to work something out with you."

"Really?!" Orihime was ecstatic, doing her happy bounce with her hands clasped in from of her chest.

"Really. Welcome to the family!" At his words, all three girls jumped into each other's arms in a big hug. Of course, Isshin joined in, pulling his moody son with him.

When they pulled away they noticed the newest member of the crazy family was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong Hime?" Yuzu cooed in the background at the nickname.

"I'm just so happy!" She tried to explain as Ichigo pulled her into a hug. "I love you Hime."  
"I love you too Ichigo."

The Kurosakis were thrilled to see Ichigo so open with his feelings and finally opening up to someone.

* * *

On the way home Orihime asked if they could stop by the park. "It's so beautiful outside. Can we walk through the park? I love to sit by the water at night."

"Yeah." He pulled his girlfriend a little closer as they changed their direction a bit. Ichigo thought by the water would be the perfect place to give her the ring.

When the park came into view they slowly made their way to the water's edge. The moon was full, reflecting off the still water while the young couple sat quietly watching the stars above. Ichigo moved to bring her over in his lap.

Orihime giggled at his sudden display of affection.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked.

"Nothin, just wanted to have you close." Ichigo held her tight, hoping to get the courage to show her the ring and ask if she'd want to accept the promise he was about to make.

 _'How the hell do you promise to be with someone forever?'_

 _'If I wait she'll know I love her but it's the same as having me give her my word she'll always have me... Hell we'll be sharing a room! If we can live together I can ask her this. Just do it. Come on Ichigo.'_

"Ich-"

"Promise to marry me"

 **Ha! Good one King.**

"What?" Orihime's eyes were so wide Ichigo feared they'd fall out.

"I mean... Fuck it." He carefully pulled out the ring his father gave him and showed it to her.

"I'm not ready to get married and I don't think you are either but someday?" He prayed it was dark enough to cover the red he was now wearing on his face and neck.

"Y-you mean it? You'd want to marry me someday?" There was no way this was happening. No way he truly wanted forever with her.

"Yeah Hime, I do."

"Yes!" She yelled at him before tackling him back in a monster hug. What she forgot was how hard her head was until her head hit his.

"Ow" She whined.

"Damn." He muttered.

They looked at each other and laughed. Leave it to them to have such an awkward moment.

Ichigo slipped the ring on her finger and said "I love you Hime. Forever."

"I love you too."

She was right, it was a beautiful night by the water where the young couple stayed holding each other a little longer before heading home with a new sense of security.

They were going to be together forever.


	13. A New Beginning

**A New Beginning**

 **AN:** Here we are, the final chapter, it's really more of a bonus chapter. The poll on my page shows demand for more IchiHime stories and I may have one mapped out and ready to write but first I need to finish my other story and then I'm taking a week to edit everything I've posted (wish me luck haha).

Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. It was a lot of fun to write and I hope y'all enjoyed it! Always feel free to let me know what you thought or where I could improve.

For the last time, I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

The month at Orihime's past in a blur for the teens. Ichigo left his crazy job, after she kidnapped him one more time, and started working at his dad's clinic. Orihime kept her bakery job, she loved it there and wanted to work with them for as long as possible.

The night before Valentine's Day Orihime was up all night making Ichigo a special treat but also made a ton of smaller ones for everyone in their year. It was the last time she'd be able to do this and she wanted to make sure everyone felt special. Everyone was thrilled to get a small pink baggy with a few home-made chocolates each from the lovely Orihime who spent the day handing them out. Ichigo spent the day threatening every male who got one to make sure they knew it didn't mean anything…. Orihime didn't need to know that though.

When the end of the month finally came Orihime was touched by what she saw. Isshin, Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, her boss and Tessai all came to help her move. With the help of her boss' truck, the move only took half a day. Orihime donated all the things she didn't bring with her to a local teen shelter.

Isshin offered to keep everything in storage but she wanted to help others who were struggling. It made Ichigo love her even more after that.

March to June was full of stress, joy, love, and friendship.

All the 12th years were figuring out where they wanted to go to school next year, make plans and enjoy the time they had with their friends before everything changed.

* * *

Isshin's POV

When Orihime-chan moved in, I was thrilled. Hell, the whole family was. I knew it would be okay, she fits in so well with all three of my kids, but I did worry about them getting too close and forgetting how to be individuals. It was important in any relationship to know how to have space from your partner but living together would make that harder, or so I thought.

The two worked hard and planned their futures. Ichigo started to get interested in fighting more and more. He joined a club and started teaching lessons at the local club for kids. I was shocked to see my moody teen teaching kids with a huge smile on his face, after class of course. During he was very serious.

Orihime kept working at the bakery, she loved baking goodies and seeing people's faces. Once she talked to her boss, they decided to give her an apprenticeship. She was thrilled with the news, but they demanded she gets a basic education at least in college.

Her boss called me in to talk and explained his plan. He wanted her to get some type of degree that she could use for a backup if baking ever didn't work out for her. We both thought of her as a daughter and wanted to make sure she had everything she'd need going forward.

During one of the "guy's nights" Ichigo had in the few months leading up to graduation, I noticed Orihime, Yuzu, and Karin were all still outside. It was 12am and I was worried, so I went out to see what they were doing. All three of them were sleeping in a tent. When I peeked in I found cookies everywhere, some movie cases and the laptop. He turned it off before zipping the tent closed and heading in for the night.

Orihime did an amazing job keeping the twins involved with her girl's night. When they were at someone else's house she'd always check if they were invited and then make sure the girls knew they were welcome.

 _Misaki, I wish you were here to see this. Ichigo is doing well, Orihime is apart of the family, always helping and making sure we all know how loved we are. You'd be so proud of all of them. Orihime is so much like you, happy, sweet, but can be serious and hold her own._ I thought while I waited at the airport. We had a few hours left until graduation and this flight was cutting it close. It would all be worth it when Orihime saw her aunt.

* * *

Orihime's POV

It was graduation day! Chizuru, Tatsuki and I were all getting ready together. I was wearing a light pink dress, it stopped a couple of inches above my knees. The back dropped open to the middle but only showed the middle with thick straps. There was a bit of cleavage but sadly there wasn't much I could do to hide it. Once my dress hit my waist it started to loosen up a bit and flow as I walked. I put my hair halfway so only the front was clipped back with my hair clips while the rest had lose curls. My make up was very basic but the eye and lip make up would help make me look even better for photos.

Tatsuki was in a black dress, I was able to get her to wear one that was like mine but didn't show her back, it had thinner straps as well. She didn't want any makeup and left her hair as it normally was, but she looked gorgeous.

Chizuru wore a dark blue dress. It went down to her knees and had straps that crossed in the back. She clipped the left side up with light eye makeup. Tatsuki's mom had us take a ton of photos together, separate, and with her. I was a little sad not to be with the Kurosaki's but we'd be having a party afterward there and I knew we'd get some good photos with them as well.

We walked towards the school to grab our cap and gown there. All of us were smiles, even Oshima-kun was smiling and being nice to others. I had a feeling Ichigo and he would still fight but hopefully they didn't see each other.

As I walked to the list for I-L to get my stuff I realized how much I wanted my brother here. He'd be so proud of me. Strong arms wrapped around me.

"You look beautiful." He said in my hair.

I smiled as he turned me around. "You look handsome!"

He was in a button-down black shirt with grey slacks.

"Way to sound surprised" His fake anger made me giggle. I loved this man so much.

"Come on, let's get to our seats" I pulled his hand towards the spots we were assigned.

* * *

"Inoue Orihime"

Everyone clapped as I stood and walked across the stage to get my diploma.

"That's my daughter!" I heard Kurosaki-san yell out.

I turned towards the crowd like we were told and smiled. However, my mouth fell open when I saw the older lady sitting by Isshin.

"Aunt-san?" I whispered.

I kept walking, I didn't want to be scolded right before I leave this school behind. I sat in my seat and waited for all my friends to be called. I yelled out cheers with my close group of friends waiting anxiously for us to be excused so I could see my aunt.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Orihime and her aunt met in a hug. While they may not be close to one another, it was a special moment and the young woman was happy to the lady who cared for her all these years. Her aunt was so proud of the young lady. She pushed past the things that were thrown at her to reach her goals. They headed home to get the party started.

The party at Ichigo's was a blast. Everyone's friends and family were there, no drama just fun. As Orihime thought, there were a ton of photos taken of everyone, and it'd take some time to go through them all and pick the best ones out.

Orihime's aunt stayed the weekend but then she had to go home. She felt much better after meeting the Kurosaki and hearing about the promise ring. When she left to go back to her family she had no worries about her niece's safety. She trusted this family and knew she'd be seeing them in the future.

* * *

 **Two-year time skip**

July came and went with no word from Ichigo. He left the week after graduation to soul society saying he needed to handle a few things but didn't say much else. Orihime worked and spent the time with her friends and the Kurosaki's but she missed him.

It was August 16th, Orihime was getting ready to finally see her boyfriend. She chose a dark red dress, it was tight and showed off her curves while not showing off too much skin. It had a thick black ribbon on the top with thin black straps and black roses on it.

She put her hair up in a fancy bun with more light makeup like at graduation. She wasn't sure why they were dressing up so much for Ichigo's return but she was excited none the less.

The backyard was stunning. Paper lanterns hung from the trees to light up the area. There were small four-seat tables all over the yard; decorated with white cloths and mixed flower arrangements in the center of each. All the chairs were decorated with white covers that had black designs sewn in.

Isshin had soft music playing in the background. An instrumental piece that set a calming mood. When Orihime walked outside she was shocked. "It's beautiful" she whispered to herself.

"I'm glad you like it 'Hime."

Said girl quickly spun around to find her boyfriend all dressed up. "Ichigo! I've missed you so much." She rushed to give him a hug while their closest friends and family watched the reunion.

"I've missed you too. I'm back now and don't need to go back any time soon. I brought some friends with me too."

Orihime saw their soul society friends spread out at a few tables. "What's going on?"

While she was thrilled to see them, they were not allowed over to the world of the living unless there was a good reason.

"Well... you see... Um... My reason for leaving wasn't just to train. I mean I did train but there was another reason."

"Oh, is everything alright?" She couldn't help but worry.

"Better. I um have something to ask you."

 **Come on King! She's already ours. Grow a set or I'm going to be King and you can sit back while you watch me handle things.**

 _'I'm fucking trying.'_

"Oh fuck it." Ichigo dropped to one knee, he pulled out a little black box. He slowly opened it to show her a modest ring. The center was a square with a large diamond surrounded by smaller ones.

Orihime's eyes instantly started to shed tears. Her whole world froze.

"Inoue Orihime, marry me?"

She couldn't speak. Her mind still wouldn't work for her to answer his question.

Ichigo was starting to panic. He had this whole speech prepared but that wasn't him. Maybe he made a mistake by just asking without doing everything he already planned but he figured having all their loved ones here would make up for that.

Orihime fell into his arms crying. "Yes! Always yes." She cried while he held her. The others cheered as Orihime pulled back to let Ichigo slip the promise ring off and onto her ring hand while this ring he put on her wedding finger. They slowly stood and smiled at each other before walking around to show everyone the ring. Well the girls at least, the men just patted Ichigo's back.

When they reached Isshin Orihime gave him a hug.

"This was your wife's ring, wasn't it?" She whispered while they were still in an embrace.

"It was, she would be honored to have you wear it now. I love you Orihime." It was the first time he ever said those words but he stopped adding –chan to her name when she moved in. What made him cry was when she spoke next.

"I love you too, Dad." Isshin held her tighter while both calmed down.

"Come! Everyone sit, dinner will be served now." Isshin called out while discreetly wiping away the stray tears.

Ichigo watched as the two held each other and heard the words the spoke. He knew when she called him Dad it would be a huge step for both of them and he couldn't help but smile. Ichigo pulled Orihime to their table, they were the only five top but it was in the middle for the whole family to be together. He waited until everyone was eating and chatting with the people at their tables before he slipped his hand into his jacket, pulling an envelope out.

"Hey, this is for you. It's why I was gone for so long." He handed it over. Ichigo, Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu held their breath while they watched the gentlewoman open the envelope and start reading.

"Ichigo!" She gasped.

"Read it. It's real." He held one of her hands as she started to read the most important letter of her life.

* * *

 _Orihime,_

 _This man tells me you were my little sister in my past life. I wish I could remember more but it's fuzzy. I know it was just us, but I mainly remember how much I loved you. I had no idea you and your group of friends saved us all, more than once._

 _Ichigo tells me you're going to university and you're both half way done. I'm so proud of you, Orihime. He's come to ask me for your hand in marriage. I tried to explain he didn't need it but he said it was important to both of you. I want you to know, I fully support you two getting married and hope the next time you come back here you come visit me and my family._

 _I love you_

 _Sora_

* * *

Orihime read her letter three times before completely losing it. Ichigo pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back while she let it all out. He knew it would be a shock to hear from her brother but he thought he needed his approval to marry his sister. And deep down Ichigo thought Orihime needed it too.

"I can't believe you did this. I love you so much." She cried on his chest.

"I love you too, don't cry though. Be happy." He begged

"I am silly, these are happy tears." She pulled back with a laugh.

"Oi! Are we going to get this party started?" Renji yelled when he noticed how tense it was getting. He was successful at getting everyone to laugh and celebrate this great day.

The two bright-haired adults were finally going to get their happy ending. It was their own little fairy tale full of adventure and love. Masaki watched as her family grew older with new families of their own. This was the ending they all wanted but this was only the beginning of a whole new adventure.

The End


End file.
